The Purple Knight
by BigBox
Summary: Mysterious suits called Knightmare's have returned to Gameindustri. A young man who was tricked into a human experimentation program was rescued by a girl he met, Neptune. Fuelled with the power of the Knightmare's, he shall help the CPU's and the mysterious Wolf, take down the crime organisation who threaten Gameindustri
1. Fox

**The Purple Knight**

I never knew my parents. I was told by the orphanage that my father was murdered by a drug addict and that my mother died of a heart attack during labour and that I had to be cut out. I grew up with mental health problems too. I had very low self esteem and I hated being around other people. Sometimes I blame myself for it. But I blame society. During my time at elementary, I was bullied...a lot. And I was never adopted. Luckily the government launched a problem as they decided to home me at my own apartment at the age of 13, when they believed I was old enough for my own. I was also given £100,000 for food. Since I clearly wasn't responsible with money, I blew most of it on video games.

To me video games are gateways to other worlds. And gives you a excuse to kill stupid people in them. Hey, remember when I said that I got bullied in elementary? Well when I got to high school , that doubled. And unfortunately there was always a stereotype with 'gamers' and that they were all nerds.

Oh and also, my name is Sam. Today I thought it was going to be another day. How wrong I was

I was drawing in the hallway. I was mainly drawing quick sketches of Mario, Masterchief, Sonic, Big Boss. In my spare time, I liked to draw, all that kind of stuff. Nothing special. I was filling in missing spots on the paper, until I heard a group of obnoxious laughs approach. And I got a slap to the head.

"Oh hey there, Samantha!" Said a voice. I looked up and frowned. Harrison. The schools douchenozzle. He snatched the paper out of my hands and looked at it. "Ha, you nerd bitch" he said, as he ripped the paper. I gritted my teeth.

"Piss of, Harrison" I said.

"Why, what're gonna do? Get Pikachu?" He said. Him and his group of friends started laughing, obnoxiously.

"I'm serious...fuck off" I said, standing up. They all started laughing, snorting in between as well.

"Are you gonna cry to your mom?" He asked. I lunged at him and began beating the living shit out of him.

Well that escalated quickly. A bunch of teachers came to pry us apart. Now I'm sat in the counsellor's office. I don't usually snap and I'm mostly a diplomatic guy. But if you're gonna make fun of my parents I never knew? That's when I'm going to break your nose.

The counsellor walked in.

"Alright, Sam. Everyone told me that you attack Harrison for no reason at all" he said.

"What? N-no he-" I said. The counsellor leaned towards me.

He whispered, "look I know your not the type of guy to do this, but the kids father is the police major. And he has blackmail and almost everyone in this town. I'm sorry, but I've done some really embarrassing things in my past which would potentially ruin my career". He said. I got out of my seat and flipped the chair, and headed straight for the school exit. And started to walk home.

I don't believe this. The towns police is corrupt but using that to dominate everyone? That is just...bullshit. I screamed out loud.

"I HATE THIS BLOODY TOWN! WHY CAN'T EVERYONE DISAPPEAR?" I screamed,mat the top of my lungs.

"I know, why can't everyone be nice, why can't everyone be equal?" Asked a voice. I stopped in my tracks.

"Who's there...?" I asked. A figure in a red outfit walked out from behind a corner,his hands in the air.

"Why does bad things happen to good people and why does the scum remain unpunished?" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked again. He looked at me.

"You can call me Fox, a code name, of course." He said. "You see, I've been watching you for a while". He pulled out a tablet and my details were on it.

"Name: Sam Kirley. Eye colour: green. Hair colour: brown. Height: 5'9." I backed away from the man.

"How...how do you know this?" I asked.

"I represent a modification company for my dimension" said Fox. Showing me a buissness card, simply labelled: X01.

"Dimension?" I asked. Who was this guy? Some sort of conspiracy theorist?

"Yes, as you are an avid gamer. You'll enjoy my dimension. It is called Gameindustri" he said.

"So...what type of modifications do you mean?" I asked. I cautiously came closer to him.

"Power" he said. "You wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again! You'll have the power to thwart your enemy's". He raised his hand. "Would you like to take a look?" He asked. Was this guy telling the truth? The power to do anything? Now that I think about it. Living without worrying about anyone. Maybe with power, I could grow out of my mental problems. I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Deal" I said. The man smiled and a blue aura surrounded us. Then reality started changing before us. It was like the buildings around were digitally deconstructing. And being morphed into something else.

Then we found ourselves somewhere else. We were at the edge of a city and there was a city was purple.

"Whoa" I gasped. "Cool lookin' city!" I said.

"This is Planeptune" Fox said. "Meet me at the other end at about...let's say late in the evening". He turned around and instead walked away.

"Hey, where're you goin'?" I asked.

"Business, ttfn" he said. I looked back at Planeptune. Was I really in another dimension? More importantly, Fox said it was a video game world or something. I guess I should take a look around this place.

Planeptune was a pretty smart looking city, but everyone seemed kind of..off. Some people were walking the same and some people were silhouettes. Just like background characters in visual novels. Guess that should be expected from a video game world. As I was looking, I bumped into someone who fell over as a result.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. It was a short, pink haired girl. I helped her up, but then my social anxiety kicked in and I quickly let go of her hand.

"It's alright!" She said, cheerfully. She looked at my dazed expression. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Never seen the CPU of Planeptune before? Or is this the first time you ever held hands with a girl, eh? Eh?" She asked with a smug expression. First of all: yes. And second of all: also yes.

"Erm...uhh" I began, awkwardly. "S-sorry?" I said, confused. The girl still had a smug expression on her face. "I-I'll just go now" I said, as I tried to get past.

"Ooh! I know!" Said the girl. "Let me make up for this!". As I walked past her she grabbed me by the collar and began dragging me by the collar.

"Hey, my name is Neptune!" She said. "What's yours?"

"Sam...!" I said, being choked by the collar.

"Oh, nice name!" She said.

"Er, thanks" I said.

"Nah, I was only saying it because the author told me to!" She said, smiling.

"Huh, who?" I asked.

"Don't even worry about it!" She said, full of glee. She continued dragging me through the streets. And I could hear some people talking about the girl. Calling her a "Goddess". I just shrugged it off and thought of them as peverted fans. "Here we are!" She said, lifting me up. We were both in front of a café.

"So how come we're here?" I asked.

"So we can make up for what happened!" She said.

We both walked inside, me slyly tailing behind. She ordered two chocolate puddings and made me sat down at a table. Never have I ever seen a girl this bubbly. The girls at my Highschool back in my dimension were just sluts who overused makeup.

"So, you from here?" She asked. Crap. What do I tell her? Ok...time to improvise without making things awkward.

"Oh...erm. Somewhere..." I said. She shrugged and continued eating her pudding. Well that couldn't have more awkward. "You seem very timid, first time you ever been out with a girl?" She asked, I looked at her, flustered.

"What? What kind of question is that?" I asked. This girl seems to be getting more weird by the second. "When you put it like that, you make it sound like I'm a loner!" I said. Neptune nodded.

"Oh, I see! You must be from Lastation then!" She said. Lastation? I've got a feeling that's meant to be PlayStation...

We both ended up talking about ourselves and I actually ended up talking like a normal human being. We talked until the sun came down.

"Well, I had fun talking to you!" She giggled.

"Yeah...same here" I said.

"Hey, we should do this again sometime!" She smiled. "We could hang out at the games centre, the park and even-". Neptunes phone beeped. "Ugh, never mind" she frowned.

"What's up?" I asked.

"For the sake of the plot, I have to return to the Basilicom. Something about Gameindustri suddenly getting a mass amount of energy, catch ya later, alright?"

I walked out the cafè and gulped. I hope that didn't mean me. I looked up at the night sky. Well, I best head over to that place now, other end of town if I remember correctly. I walked through the deserted streets until I found Fox.

"Hello Sam, ready for your transformation?" He asked.

"Sure, let's go ahead with it" I said. Fox grinned.

"Good" he blankly said. Suddenly a group of men tackled me to the ground. One of them pulled out a syringe. "Thank you for your co-operation...".

"W-w-whoa, whoa what are you-" I began before being put to sleep.

It must've been at least a full day before I awakened. When I came to. I realised instantly I wasn't on the ground and that I was topless. I was being held up inside a hoop, with my arms and legs tied against it.

"Where...where am I?" I asked. A doctor whose face was covered walked in front of me. He looked behind himself at a mirror.

"Sir, he just woke up!" The doctor exclaimed. There was a moment of silence until the door opened. Fox walked in.

"So I see you've awakened!" He said.

"So did it go well?" I asked. "My modification? The power?". Fox laughed.

"That hasn't even begun yet!" He laughed. "And best of all you still think you're doing this for your own benefit! Truth is, you're not. Now then, although I would chat with you, it's time for your modification, doctor?"

"Sir, he needs to be put to sleep and-" the doctor began.

"Hey, Doc. Have you ever wondered what would happen to your kid if he was to-" Fox said. The Doctor immediately attached a couple of tubes on me. "Yeah, I though so..." He laughed.

I don't know what they were doing to me, but it was painful. They pumped me up with a sort of energy I've never felt before. Worst of all, it's been a month. A month of torture. Now if you would've told me back then, that I was going to be rescued by a goddess, I would've told you how full of crap you were. Well...lets see.

I woke up with a pain in my back.

"Good evening, Mr. Kirley" said Fox. I became angry, as this was the first time I've seen him for a month.

"You son of a bitch..." I grunted. "What did you do?". Fox started walking around me in circles.

"Well Sam, throughout the past month, we've been pumping you with Share Energy. Something that each nation runs on. Last night, we ripped out your spine and replaced it with an electrical one, which should improve reflexes in you. It also has information storing weapon techniques and such." I was really confused.

"Why are you...doing all this?" I asked. "What the fuck is wrong with you...?" I cried. Fox grinned, sadistically.

"Well, for reasons you won't understand. We're creating a new nation and using you as the CPU. Well you're technically the first male CPU so we're trying to think of a name...maybe GD" he said. "For Guillable Dumbass" he laughed

I began tearing up.

"Why me..." I cried. "I just wanted my suffering to stop, why did you do this to me?". Fox laughed.

"Like I said, reasons you won't understand" he said. In the background one of the workers turned the radio up.

"In other news, the Goddess Purple Heart has issued out a search party for an individual male only known as: 'Sam'. Described as brown hair, green eyes and average build and height. If you see anyone matching this description, please submit a report to Planeptune's oracle" boomed the radio. Purple Heart? Who's that? I looked over at Fox who was frozen in place. He slowly turned around and stared at me. Punching me in the stomach.

"You contacted the CPU...?" He blankly said. I did not respond as I didn't know what he was talking about.

"N-Nep...". I mumbled. Fox punched me once more before turning around and pressing a button on a radio.

"Everyone, pack up. We're moving to the site at Leanbox, do it now!" He screamed down the microphone. He looked back at me and left. "Hopefully the balloon tits doesn't know you" he spat, before leaving the building.

Why me...? How could he take advantage of me in one of my crappiest times. I lowered my head and began to cry. Watching my tear drops fall to the ground. I then heard banging noises, I raised my head. The banging was following by slicing noises, then screaming. The noises became closer. And all of the people in here pulled out weapons and aimed them at all the entry points. The ceiling then collapsed and a figure with wings dropped down and began attacking everyone in there. I watched as they all dropped dead. As the dust cleared up, that's when I saw the Goddess form of her for the first time.

She had purple hair, braided. A black suit with a bit of blue, a large bust and her pupils looked like a power symbol. She approached mr and cut me loose from my binds. I collapsed to the ground, and I could barley move my legs and arms. The woman kneeled down by my side.

"Please..." I cried. "Help me...". She began to tear up and she hugged me.

"It's ok" she whispered, tightening her embrace around me. "It's over now". A bright light engulfed her and she transformed into someone else.

"Nep...tune?"


	2. Wolf

I woke up in a light purple coloured room. My back was still hurting. I sat up but immediately flopped back into the fluffy pillow, too exhausted to move.

"Good, you're awake". Said a squeaky voice. As I raised my eyelids up more, I saw a...well I saw a really small person sat on a floating book.

Surprised, I asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Histoire" she said. "I'll just be doing a really quick check-up on you". She floated nearer to my eye and pried my eyelids open, then she shone a light into my eyes. "Ok, retina reflex good, could you sit up?" She asked. I sat up, my legs sticking out of the bed. Histoire pulled out a small metal object and hit me with it, under my kneecap. "Eek!" She screamed, as my leg rapidly kicked out.

"Wow, that was fast" I said. Looking with awe at my leg. Histoire sighed.

"Just as I suspected, you've got the cybernetic spine attached to you..." She said.

"A cybernetic?" I asked. "You mean as in a cyborg?".

"There is currently a unnamed criminal group who have been kidnapping people and installing these devices and much more to them and they aim to overthrow the four CPU's" said Historie.

"Remind me, what's a CPU?" I asked. It probably did not mean central processing unit.

"CPU stands for Console Patron Unit, and they protect the four nations: Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox" said Histoire.

"Alright, I think I get it..." I said, trying to understand. "But, do the CPU's transform because I remember Neptune transformed into...well a attractive woman I might say"

"Yes, that was was Hard Drive Divinity form, HDD for short, in HDD the CPU's unlock their full potential. Speaking of which..." Histoire headed towards the door of the room I was in.

"You can come in now" she exclaimed. A woman with a white and black dress entered. She had red eyes and black hair, twin tailed hair. "Sam, this is Noire, CPU of Lastation. Noire this is Sam, human of another dimension". I looked at Noire.

"Erm, hi..." I said.

"Hi there, nice to meet you..." She said.

"Now, then Noire. I have an idea on how we can use Sam to help us all out. So I'm running tests. Which is why I want you to punch him in the face as hard as you can"

"Wait what?" I asked. Noire turned around an raised her fist. "N-n-n-no, wait!" I cried out. I raised my right arm over my face, but my left hand extended out and clenched on her fist. I looked and saw how I was tightly holding her fist. And I let go of her.

"Ok, that never happened before" said Noire cautiously.

"Good, now could you please try to continuously beat him" said Histoire. Noire charged towards me and started to throw punches.

I expected to get hurt, but my legs just made me hop out of harms way.

"Hey, could you please just, stop!" I exclaimed. Noire didn't listen but she looked as if she was going to throw a large punch. I got on my knees and took a defensive pose, my hands extended out, I looked away just in case I failed

'Boop'

"Huh?" I grunted. "This feels rather satisfying on my hand"

'Boop, Boop'

"Hmm...squishy and round...ACK" I screamed. I looked at my hands and saw Noire. Her face was bright red. My stupidity only just made me realise what the pleasant sensation was...her...chest. My hand still had a tight grip.

"Y-y-y-YOU PERV!" She screamed, as she backed away and slapped me as hard as I can. So much for faster reflexes. She walked towards the corner of the room. Her arms crossed over he chest.

"Gooood morning Sam!" Said a bubbly voice. Neptune walked in the room. "And hello to you too Noire, Histy"

"Neptune" said Histoire. "I really think you should employ Sam here at the Basilicom, these skills could prove handy for the future and-"

"Yeah, yeah yeah, save it for later Histy!" She said, smiling. She grabbed my hand and began pulling me out. "Let's go out somewhere!" She smiled.

"Y-yeah, sure" I said, nervously.

We headed out into the streets of Planeptune and into the park.

"So, how're you holdin' up?" She asked.

"I guess I'm alright, you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine" she said. She looked down then back at me. "I'm sorry"

"What for?" I asked.

"It's just that I failed to protect my citizens and I spent all last night in guilt, knowing that the fact I left a friend to suffer" she cried. "I'm sorry" she repeated. I sighed and took a deep breath, preparing to say something cheerful.

"Hey" I said. "All that matters is that I'm still here!" I cheered. "Besides I also felt guilty because you told me we should hang out some more and I was missing for a entire month! Besides, I'm kinda gettin used to this spine" I said, tapping my back. "Did I cheer you up?"

"Yeah" she said, wiping her eyes. "Yeah you did" she smiled. "Anyway, let's continue where we left off!"

We got something to eat, hung out, walked around and went to the arcade. Almost as if I was on a...on a date! No, no that can't be right. There is absolutely no way something like this would progress so quickly, even if we were a figment of someone's imagination and were expressed into a story, there is no way it could happen that quick!

The sun was setting and we were walking towards the Basilicom.

"Say, can I hold your hand?" Asked Neptune, smiling. I became flustered. Already? I tried thinking of a answer which didn't make me sound desperate or awkward. Suddenly a bright light engulfed her and something grabbed my hand. "How about we do it like this?" She asked. She transformed.

"So that's your HDD form?" I asked. She smiled, leaning in closer.

"I'm known to the people as Purple Heart but you can call me Neptune!" She said. I became bright red. I couldn't see myself, but I knew I was. I kept on reminding myself of before. There's no way something like this would progress so quickly! Either that or I have fallen into that one anime cliché in Ecchi anime where the main character is completely engulfed in awkward moments.

"Neptune!" Cried a squeaky voice. We both looked in front of us. Histoire and Noire were coming towards us.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Histoire was panting.

"It's Nepgear and Vert" Histoire cried. "This criminal gang has taken them both Hostages!"

"What?" Exclaimed Neptune. "H-How?"

"They are in possession of Anti-Share crystals" said Histoire. "Speaking of which, come here for a sec". Neptune approached Histoire and Histoire began whispering something into her ear. Neptune listened and nodded. She raised her hand and two handaxes appeared before her, she handed them to me.

"Here you go, Sam!" She said. I grabbed them. They were both a metallic purple colour and they were both attached to each other by their handles. I twisted them and they split into two. I held them in both my hands, getting used to the grip.

"Thank you" I said. "Am I tagging along?"

"Yep, I'm going to test your abilities in the field of battle and since you're not a CPU, you should do perfect!" Said Histoire. My face went from happy to a 'What?' expression.

"But I have had literally zero combat training..." I muttered.

"Your cybernetic spine is all you need. Just trust your reflexes and you'll be fine! ...I hope" said Histoire. I gulped.

"Alright, let's go to Leanbox. Noire, Sam. Let's get going!" Exclaimed Neptune.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you Nep" said Noire. We both walked away from them.

"Alright, we're gonna have to fly there" said Neptune. Wings appeared from a bright light. She grabbed my hand and began to fly up into the air. As we left, Noire looked at Histoire.

"You got any ideas for him?" She asked Histoire. Histoire stayed silent.

"...I've got a slight suspicion about that boy" she said.

"H-hey" I said, nervously. "Why are we up so high?" I screamed, shuddering.

"You scared of heights?" Asked Neptune.

"W-well..." I began, stuttering. "Yeah..."

"Sorry, but Nepgear is my sister and I won't let anything happen to her" she said, her eyes filling with determination.

"Alright, go it. By the way, who's Vert?" I asked.

"Like me and Noire, Vert is a CPU. She's the CPU of Leanbox and she asked for Nepgear to come over" she said. "Probably so she could put Nepgear in her racks..." She muttered.

"Wait, I remember that the man who experimented on me was about to transport me to Leanbox and called her Balloon Tits..." I said.

"Hey, I'm about to drop you off as I see the Leanbox Basilicom...hey are you alright? Your nose is bleeding" exclaimed Neptune, as she put me down and pointed at my face.

"Uh, yeah" I said, clutching my nose. "So, go to Leanbox. Kill the bad guys and rescue your sister and the CPU" I said.

"If you can, destroy the anti-share crystal so Vert can transform into HDD and I can enter" said Neptune. She handed me a medallion with a purple "N". "There'll be guards outside, show them and they should allow you to take care of the situation". I nodded and began to head towards the city.

Leanbox was a large, spacious city and had a green colour scheme. Since it has "box" at the end, I'm assuming this is Xbox back home. I headed towards the large, green tower in the centre of the city. There were barricades surrounding the Basilicom and a bunch of civilians. (And by civilians, I mean silhouettes of people). I walked towards the guards.

"Halt!" Boomed one of the guards. "This is a terrorist attack, stand back or we will place you under arrest!". I pulled out the medallion out from my pocket.

"Um, I represent Planeptune" I said, standing tall, my back straight, trying to look professional. "I'm here to help". The guards lowered their spears.

"Planeptune? Ah yes, the CPU candidate Nepgear is in there too!" Exclaimed the guard. All of the guards looked st each other then back at me. "Alright, we'll allow you to assist us, but we don't have any idea how you can enter" explained the guard. They all stepped aside and I passed through the baricade. I looked at the Basilicom and started searching for places to enter.

"There..." I said to myself. "That's an open window, but I'm not sure if there's anyone is by it..."

Suddenly, my vision began to flicker. As if I was looking at a glitch. Then I started seeing what looked like a first person shooter HUD.

"Stay calm" said a deep, robotic voice. "Stay calm and don't let on that anyone is talking to you". I was confused. My arms and legs began moving on their own and I was catapulted towards the wall on the Basilicom, my arm grabbing onto something to climb on. I began climbing on my arm. "Now, speak"

"Who are you?" I asked, panicking.

"A friend" replied the voice.

"Your name would be nice!" I said.

"As much as I would love to tell you who I am, I'm not 100% sure if I am speaking to you securely" replied the voice.

"What do you mean, secure?" I demanded.

"That cybernetic spine is connected to every part of your brain, therefore this technically means your spine is also your brain" he said. At this point, I became confused about this cybernetic.

"Seems like this spine is probably defying human biology right now" I laughed.

I finally reached the window and my vision turned into some X-ray mode and I saw one guy by the window.

"Now, jump in and kill him" the voice said.

"What? Are you insane?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I've hacked your cybernetic spine. If anything goes wrong, I'll clean it up" said the voice.

"Can I trust you?" I asked.

"You're about to find out...". Alright me. Deep breaths. Now let's do this! I jumped through the window, the guard surprised to see me, I grabbed the two axes on my back, connected them together and struck the guard down.

"Whoa! That was intense!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, all you did was kill one guard" said the voice. "Now, let's move to the next room".

My eyes switched to X-ray again as I approached a room, there were four guards.

"Hey, do you at least have a code name?" I asked the voice.

"Call me Wolf" said the voice.

"Alright then wolf...how the hell do you expect me to clear them out!?" I asked. Wolf laughed.

"Let me show you..." He said. He took control of my body again and made me run into the room, as I entered, time stopped before me. I pulled out my axe, time still stopped and lunged at three of the guards, delivering a fatal blow to the three. I grabbed the last one and I suddenly yelled.

"WHERE ARE THE CPU'S!" I yelled, the last guard looked terrified.

"T-they're in the main living room thing!" Cried the guard. I then headbutted the guard and as soon as I gained control of my body, I put my hand on my forehead.

"What...the hell...just happened" I asked.

"Your cybernetic is equipped with all sorts of synthetic chemicals. One of which slows down your perspective of time and allows you to move quickly. Now head to the room on the other side of the Basilicom" said Wolf. As I walked down I said:

"You seem to know this place awfully well..."

"Irrelevant" he said. "There they are".

My vision turned to X-ray yet again and I saw three figures in the room ahead of me. Two of which were in the corner. They must be Nepgear and Vert. The other figure must be the one with the anti share crystal.

"I'll let you handle this one yourself" said Wolf. Alright me, deep breaths. It's only one guy, how hard could it be? I got my axes and raised my right leg. "Could you at least check if it's unlocked?" Asked Wolf.

"Oh, right...wait I have a plan!" I exclaimed. I knocked on the door.

"Did you...?" Began Wolf in shock. "Did you seriously just knock on the door?". The door opened. As soon as the man popped his face around, I slashed my axe into the guys face.

"Wow, that was the most easiest thing I have ever done" I said. I searched the man for the crystal until I came across a small, red d-pad crystal. I felt a intimidating aura emit from the crystal. I crushed it in my hands. "Ha! Seriously, how could the Leanbox guards NOT take care of them?". I heard a faint breath come from the room

I entered the room and saw a blonde woman in a green outfit and a young girl with purple hair and features similar to Neptune. The young woman seemed badly hurt while the other one was conscious and tried signalling me to take the piece of duct tape off her mouth. I approached her and ripped it off. I showed her my medallion.

"I'm with Planeptune" I said. "Neptune sent me".

"Thank you, I'm Vert. CPU of Leanbox" Vert introduced. "I'm guessing she's here for Nepgear" she looked at Nepgear and raised her up. "I'm sorry" she said. "I didn't see them coming".

"It's alright Vert". Behind me, Neptune in her HDD form entered. "I have a feeling these were the same guys who performed experiments on Sam, here" she said, pointing at me.

"Ah, so that's your name!" Exclaimed Vert. She started poking at different parts of my body, as if she was trying to get a reaction. "So what did they do to you?"

"Well they installed this...biology defying cybernetic spine into me and pumped me with s-" I said.

As soon as I was about to mention being pumped by something called shares, I immediately punched myself in the face.

"Are you crazy?" Shouted Wolf. "Whatever you do, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT tell them you have shares in you!". As I was recovering from myself, I heard laughing. The man who I just shoved my axe into, stood up and was laughing. He was holding some sort of smartphone. He clicked it before Neptune stabbed the guy through his chest. He dropped the device and a digital voice said:

"Stalker squad dispatched".

"Oh shit...!" Shouted Wolf. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" He yelled as I heard frantic tapping on a keyboard on his side.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. I began seeing flashes of what looked like a tribal tattoo of a fox.

"It's them!" He exclaimed. I heard more tapping. "They're tracing you!" He screamed. I saw something pop up in my vision.

"We're coming" the text read.

We heard gunfire outside.

"FUCKING RUN!" Yelled Wolf. I felt him hack into my cybernetic.

"Alright, we need to get out of here right now!" I said against my will. "We have to escape the Stalker Squad, there is no way we can defeat them, head to Planeptune!"

"Sam?" Asked Neptune. "Your voice got deeper, what's wrong?"

"No time to explain, we have to run!" I said. Neptune picked up Nepgear and wings appeared behind her, while Vert transformed. She transformed into a taller woman with larger erm...'assets'. And had white armour, purple eyes and green hair. She also had wings.

"Go! I'll catch up to you!" Wolf made me say. They nodded and flew off and I took control of my body again.

"Alright, Wolf! Who the hell are these guys?" I asked. I heard frantic tapping on the other side.

"These guys are unnatural...people with abilities. You could've been one of them if it wasn't for Purple Heart!" Said Wolf. "Luckily, you can outrun them. I'm sending a digital construction of an EMP grenade!". A grenade then appeared in my hands with a bright blue light.

"Erm, Wolf. You're making this sound like this Stalker Squad guys are living WMD's..." I said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEY ARE!" Screamed Wolf.

There was a moment of silence.

"Throw it now!" He shouted. I threw the grenade and headed out the window.

"Did that do it?" I asked, looking behind myself, running. I heard a gasp on the other side.

"In front of you!" Wolf exclaimed. I looked forward and Neptune crashed into me. A black figure appeared in front of me. He was heavily armoured. He had a large helmet which had a red visor, he was wielding claws and his entire armour was black. I turned around and saw another figure, with the same outfit, but was wielding a hammer. Neptune turned from her HDD form to her CPU form, unconscious.

"No...I can't do that!" Cried Wolf.

"Do what?" I asked.

"If I activate the shares, I might get the attention of HIM!" Said Wolf.

"Whoa, hold up. Who's him?" I asked.

"Alright, listen to me!" Exclaimed Wolf. "The four CPU's transform because of shares and you have shares in you!" He said, avoiding the question. "But I have a mod here which could transform you without using shares, but it could kill you!". I looked at Neptune. And back at the Stalker squad members. I looked down at Neptune. She was the first friend I made in Gameindustri and saved my life. It's time I returned the favour!

I slowly said: "run it"

"Got it, prepare yourself!"


	3. BDD

A black power symbol floated down before me.

"Grab it" said Wolf. I grabbed it and before I knew it, I began to transform. I felt something appear on my back and it began to unfold across my body. It came across my chest first, a bulky piece of purple shaded armour spreaded across my chest, it spreaded towards my arms and formed a large gauntlet with sharp fingertips at the end on both sides. It came across my feet and formed an armoured boot and a large waraxe appeared in my arms. It started to finally I shuffle across my face. It created a helmet which arched forward and the slits in the helmet was illuminating with a bright blue colour. Finally a black duster coat appeared over me.

Before admiring what I've just become. I charged towards one of the Stalker Squad members and began slashing at him with tremendous speed and power, although it seems as if he's gone through the same treatment as I have. He responded with all of my attacks and moved with my attacks.

"Hey, don't forget to use your suits unique ability!" Exclaimed Wolf. "I think yours enables you to stop time!" Stop time? Well that seems entirely overpowered...which is a really good thing! Let's spam the shit out of it! I focused myself and saw that time stopped and that the Stalker Squad member was stopped in time. "Now if I remember correctly, you slice beneath the arms which'll cut essential parts of the armour which should expose the chest. I did that and the chest of the armour disappeared, time was still stopped, I struck the exposed, pale skin off him and resumed time, he died instantly.

"Behind you!" Shouted Wolf. I turned around and I barely dodged the hammer being swung at me. This man was swing such a large and bulky object so fast, it was hard to keep up but I was somehow managing to avoid all of the attacks heading my way. "Crap, alright this guy is way too fast!" Said Wolf. "You'll have to use your advance CQC skills to disarm him and take him down!"

"My what?" I asked.

"Drop your weapon and go with the flow, trust me" he said. I dropped it and this armour I had on started moving by itself. As this man performed an overhead swing. I yanked the top end of the handle towards me and forcefully pushed the hammer itself into the mans face. The man dropped his weapon and pulled out a large, red dagger and held it with the blade down, like a serial killer in slasher movies. My armour once again did the work for me. As the man was about to plunge the knife into me, I grabbed him by the wrist and twisted his arm, holding him in a arm lock. My free hand then moved and grabbed the mans head and quickly twisted it to the right, I heard some bones crack. Whoops...looks like I killed him...

"They're retreating!" Said Wolf. I looked around me and saw at least five more of them run away from me. I pumped my fist into the air, satisfied with my actions.

"Woo!" I cheered. "That was intense and incredibly AWESOME, high five!"

"No high fives, I'm a voice inside your head" mumbled Wolf. I admired the armour I was wearing.

"So, is this a HDD form?" I asked.

"Yes, this is your equivalent to a HDD, called BDD which stands for Battle Drive Divinity" said Wolf. "All of it is linked to your cybernetic. It is equipped with battle gauntlets which can hold tremendous weight and is engineered for tactical combat, a special, unique type of alloy plate, modified to grant protection in the most harshest conditions and leaves no weak spots open and finally a grand helmet, linked to your optic nerve and analyses the situation you're facing, commanding the suit to do what is appropriate to do at the time". He explained. I whistled in awe.

"Cool!" I said, excited. "What about the duster coat though?" I asked.

"Oh that? That's just to make you look like a badass!" He laughed. "Now, somethings popped up on my end which I'll have to take care of, hopefully the next time we'll meet, it'll be under more friendlier conditions, goodbye".

"Wait before you go-" I said. He cut off.

I sighed and relaxed. I then felt fresh air surround me as my helmet unlocked and began retracting, the rest of the armour contracted towards my back before disappearing. Well, I better get Neptune to Planeptune. As I approached her, my social anxiety kicked in.

"Shit..." I said to myself. "How the hell am I meant to carry you without feeling weird?". Should I carry her like in shooters and put her on my shoulders? No, that may be rough. Bridal carry? Nope, that'll make me feel awkward (never gonna be able to do that anyway). Piggyback? DEFINITELY NOT! Oh, what about over my left shoulder? I picked Neptune up and put her over my shoulder and I could feel her cold breath on my shoulder. Yeah, this should do!

I walked until I came across the road and looked through the night sky for the large purple tower which is the Planeptune Basilicom. I heard Neptune softly moan and she woke up.

"Oh..." She yawned. "Hey, Sam" she said. "Hm? you saved me?" She asked.

"Well yeah, we were in trouble and I had to return the favour for you saving my life. So I fought them off and began carrying you here!". I said. Neptune smiled.

"Thank you...oh and also!" She giggled.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked. Her face changed from an innocent smile to a smug impression.

"Your hand is on my butt..." She said. I looked at my hand, and shrieked, putting her down. And she began laughing. "Come on, let's go home!"

We arrived at the Basilicom and we took the glass elevator I looked behind myself and saw Planeptune.

"Whoa, who knew a city could look so beautiful at night!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, that's Planeptune for ya!" Said Neptune. "We're the city's in your dimension like this?". I laughed.

"Ha, course not" I said. "The city I grew up in was full of assholes, alchoholics, drug addicts, just imagine the filthiest place you've ever been to and fill it up with the biggest scum of the earth, that bad".

As the doors opened, the first words I heard were:

"Vert, what the hell are you doing to Nep Jr.?" Asked Neptune. I looked and my nose began to bleed again. Vert was busy shoving the now conscious Nepgears face in between her breasts. I saw Histoire and Noire in the corner speaking together. They seemed to be whispering but...I heard them fully well. I could tell they were whispering but I heard them.

"So, were you right about your suspicions?" Asked Noire. Histoire glanced at me then back to Noire.

"No...just my imagination" she said. She floated towards me.

"Say Sam, how would you like a job at the Basilicom?" She asked.

"Sure, I'd love to work-" before I said the word 'here' Neptune sprang in front of me.

"But before you do!" She said, pointing at me. "You must best me in mortal combat!" She said. I gulped. There was absolutely no way I was going to fight her! Neptune then pulled out some controllers. "You must prove your gaming skills!" She laughed. I wiped a sweat off my forehead. Then grinned.

"Prepare to be amazed!" I grinned, cracking my thumbs.

The game we played was called "Nep Fighter" which is of course this worlds version of Street Fighter. Vert got everyone a extra large pepperoni pizza for us all to share. I also got myself acquainted with Nepgear. Even though she's younger than Neptune, she sure does seem a lot maturer than Neptune. I yawned later on.

"Well, it's been a long day!" I drearily said. "Goodnight everyone". I walked towards the room I woke up in and fell in it. Sliding my pants and shirt off, leaving nothing but my boxer shorts on and I put the covers over me, relaxing in the warmth of the bed, I heard the doors open.

"Hiiiiii" said Neptune as she jumped into my bed. I gasped.

"NEPTUNE?!" I whispered. "What're you doing?". Neptune quickly got under the covers.

"I'm rewarding you for saving me!" She smiled. I became bright red. Knowing that I was only in my underwear, I shuffled towards the other side of the bed, on,y for Neptune to shuffle close and closer to me. Until she finally fell asleep. I stayed awake a while longer, reflecting on everything that happened. As I fell asleep, I heard a voice say:

"...welcome back, Sam"


	4. Knight

I must've woke up at five in the morning. I was awake all night because of Neptune snoring loudly and she's always talking in her sleep. I got up, but couldn't find if she had any coffee. I opened the refrigerator and my jaw dropped. Inside was junk food, pudding and countless soda's and energy drinks. How the hell does she cope with all this?. Well energy drinks usually contain caffeine. I looked at the drink names and saw that their names were play on words of drinks back at my dimension. Nepa-Cola, Nepsi, Nep-Ster, Red Nep, Dr. Nepper. I grabbed the Nep-Ster can, since whenever I went on gaming marathons I became a Monster junkie. As I sipped it, my eyes stretched wide open and I signed in relief.

"You shouldn't drink those or you'll turn into Neptune" yawned a squeaky voice. I saw Histoire enter, yawning.

"Oh, hey Histoire" I said, ignoring what she said and carried on drinking.

"Now, could you describe what happened when you got here?" Asked Histoire.

"What? That was very sudden" I said.

"Yes, how did you enter the Hyperdimension?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"Well, let's see...well, I was going through a tough time and I yelled out that I hated the city I lived then this guy in red robes approached, called himself Fox. Offered me power, I was too depressed to say no, so I went with him here...you know the rest" I explained to her, taking another sip. "Damn, this is some good shit!" I blurted out.

"No, how did he exactly get you to this dimension?" Asked Histoire. I shrugged.

"No idea, just this blue light aura thing surrounded us and I ended up here!"

"Ok, thank you. This should prove to be good information for us!" Histoire thanked.

I decided to take a walk throughout Planeptune. The purple city had smart, professional looking buildings, each shaded with white or purple. Shops were open, people walking with their families, birds chirping, all that stuff that a city usually has. Some of the people were...silhouetted out! As if they were minor characters in a visual novel or JRPG. Well, I guess it wouldn't be a video game world without the clichés.

Speaking of which...which console is Planeptune? Leanbox is Xbox (dead give away), Laststation has got to be PlayStation and Lowee (whose CPU I haven't met yet) which is Wii. But still, what could Planeptune be?

As I was thinking about all the possible consoles, my vision started to glitch.

"Hello again" said the voice.

"Wolf?" I whispered. "What's up?" I asked. I saw an arrow pointing somewhere, as if it was a waypoint in an open world game.

"I need you to head to Lastation, I'll fill you in on the way" said Wolf. I started to follow the arrow. "Now, I'm directing you to an alleyway in Lastation. There'll be a note concealed under a fake floor slab and I want you to read it very, VERY carefully" said Wolf.

"Ok, I'm starting to lose trust in you very quickly, what's your name?" I demanded.

"You know it, it's Wolf, idiot" responded Wolf. "This is taking way too long". Before I knew it, I began to transform and I began sprinting really fast.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Wolf? What're you doing?" I asked.

"Listen, there has been a gang of degenerates roaming Lastation and I think these guys may be linked to the gang who turned you into what you are" explained Wolf.

"The same guys as the Stalkers?" I asked.

"If my theory is correct, I will present evidence to Lady Black Heart" said Wolf.

"Right...do you work for the CPU's or something?" I asked. "Because you seem to act as if you do"

"What makes you think that?" Asked Wolf.

"Well, it's just that you knew alot about the Basilicom at Leanbox, then there's this, and you told me not to tell the goddesses about being pumped with-" before I could finish my sentence, I transformed back into my human form and I tripped over.

"We're here" said Wolf. I got up and looked at the nation in front of me. "The land of black regality".

"REGAILITY?" I asked. "This nation looks like it belongs in a vampire steampunk horror!". I wasn't exaggerating when I said that. The nation looked all gloomy and did have some sort of steampunk feel to it.

I entered what looked like a rough, boring and gloomy nation.

"So, Noire overlooks this place, huh?" I asked.

"That's right, you're almost there" said Wolf. The arrow led me towards a dead end alleyway and there was a piece of the floor highlighted. I reached down and shuffled it a little, showing this was the fake piece. I lifted it up and there was an envelope which had something inside of it. I opened it and a syringe with a blue liquid inside of it. I reached in the envelope and pulled out a letter. I read it out:

Dear Sam,

While you do not know me, I know you. I believe that you have an important role in the future, a role which'll potentially decide the fate of Gameindustri. There'll be a syringe in the envelope, it contains nanomachines, loaded with shares. This should release the potential of your BDD form, but do not inject it now. Next week. Next week we shall meet. I want you to meet me at Lowee. At that day, I have preset a waypoint to my location. If I'm not there, I want you to make contact with the goddess White Heart and say: 'when chaos rises, so do the Knights'. I look forward to meeting you in person.

Wolf.

I read the note three times and stored it in my pocket. I put the needle in my hoodie pocket, so if I did have to use it, I could whip it out instantly.

"Wolf, you there? ...Wolf do you copy?" ...no response. Guess I'm on my own again.

"Hey, get away from us!" Shouted a familiar voice. I looked at the source of the noise. Nepgear? I edited the alleyway and saw Nepgear and a girl her age, with black hair and a black outfit cornered by two men in pink clothes. Not exactly the most intimidating colour, but I cautiously snook up behind them

"C'mon, just give us your stuff and we won't take ya'" said one of the thugs. I cringed a little. Who are these guys, bloody 50's jocks? The other girl growled.

"Get away from us, unless you want Black Heart to beat you all to a pulp!" She said. The delinquents laughed.

"Yeah well our leaders got a thing for Black Heart" one of the, sneered.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU GUYS ANYMORE" I yelled. I punched them both directly in the face. These guys reminded me too much of the douchebags back at my dimension. As I punched them, they all crashed to the ground.

"Phew, thanks for that!" Said Nepgear.

"Yeah, sure. No problemo..." I said. I looked over at the other girl who was glaring at me. I waved my hand in front of her eyes. Still no eye contact. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"Oh, this is Uni!" Said Nepgear. "The CPU candidate of Lastation...and is Noires sister...and I'm not sure if you remember what happened between you two...".

"What, is this what this is about?" I asked, looking back at Uni. "Look, I swear to god that was a self defence reflex, she was punching me-!" I explained.

"Yeah, it's so satisfying when she smacks you around isn't it?" Asked a goofy voice. I froze and stopped speaking. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a tall, pink robot with green eye slits. I looked back at the two candidates.

"Is it me...or is that robot a drag queen...?" I asked.

"Anonydeath at your service, and it's rude to speak about other behind their backs, honey" he said. I died a little inside.

"P-please don't call me that..." I said, terrified. I reached into my back pocket and grabbed a handle. I kept a knife, yes I know, crazy. But since it was clear I'm not always gonna have the axes all the time, I kept it in my pocket. He's just a robot, just cut the wires, gotta be an easy task!

"Now, could you kindly hand Uni over?" Asked Anonydeath.

"What? Why the hell would I wanna do that?" I asked. This robot just asked if he could kidnap someone, very formally.

"Why, so we can both get hit by our lovely goddess!" Exclaimed Anonydeath, putting his hands on his face, as if he was a yandere from an anime.

"Lovely?" I asked in shock. "I'm pretty sure she is FAR from lovely!". The robot removed his hands from his face and approached me.

"Well, I guess I'll have to eliminate you!" He said.

Ok...so I am dealing with a perverted drag queen masochist. He's practically a robot gimp. As he came closer, I whipped my knife out the pocket and struck, but the blade snapped off.

"Sorry, sunshine but that will not work on me" he said. He then kicked me, the force sending me flying and I crashed into a wall, my vision began glitching and I began coughing blood and I felt electricity spark in my back. Crap, my cybernetic...my vision started fading.

"Hey, wake up, idiot" said a voice. I woke up on a couch and my back was sore. I sat up and saw Noire at the other end of the room.

"Hey, Noire...thanks for saving me I guess." I said.

"Where's Uni?" She asked, with an angry expression.

"Huh...oh crap, what happened?" I exclaimed. "This drag queen robot appeared out of nowhere and kicked me into oblivion!".

"A what?" Asked Noire.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but a drag queen robot" I said. "Anony-". Noire screamed with anger.

"THAT PERVERT AGAIN?!" She shouted. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" She yelled. The television in the room turned on.

First it was static, then a man in red robes appeared.

"Greeting citizens of Lastation. My name is Fox, the leader of the crime syndicate known as FoxHunt" he said. I looked at the TV and stood up.

"...You..." I mumbled, clenching my fist. Fox stood aside and Uni was held in a hoop, the same one I was restrained in when I was being experimented on.

"This is the CPU candidate. Sister to one of the fiercest Goddesses in Gameindustri. Which is why I'm sending you this message. To the Goddess Black Heart: if you value her life, you will come here and surrender yourself.". Fox walked towards the camera, as if he was looking at me. "And to the Purple Knight who single handedly took out two members of Stalker Squad..." Purple Knight? Does he mean me? "If your thirst for revenge suffocates you...come and get me...".

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. Noire transformed into her HDD form, a woman with white hair and a black suit with blue eyes. She approached the TV and cut it in half.

"Sam...don't" said a voice.

"Wolf?" I whispered. "Oh so NOW you show up!"

"Your mental state is not suitable to face him, leave it to Black Heart..." Said Wolf. I ran out the room.

"Screw that, the bastard needs to die!" I shouted, Noire looked at me.

"Who're you talkin to?" She asked. I ignored her and ran out and I began laughing. I was thinking about how I was going to make him suffer. I sprinted out the Basilicom. I had an idea of where they might be keeping her.

"Stop it, if you don't I'll shut down your systems and put you in a coma" said Wolf.

"There is absolutely no way you can do that, so thanks but no thanks" I said, continuing to run. I heard tapping then silence. Then faster tapping, then silence.

"How are you resisting the hacks?" Asked Wolf.

"Wasn't aware I was...also I don't know" I said. As I ran, I transformed into my BDD form.

I finally came across a building which looked identical to the one I was in. I raised my leg, preparing to kick it down.

"Sam, I'm begging you. Do not do this, I need you" said Wolf.

"Too bad" I said, coldly. I kicked the door down and many faces looked my direction. Many of them were new, but I recognised some of them. Beneath my helmet, I grinned. As I pulled out my battleaxe and proceeded to brutally slaughter the scientists.

"If you continue to carry on, I'll have no choice but to send someone to incapacitate you" said Wolf. I continued to ignore him. "So be it"

As I continued to mow down all of the scientists, I couldn't help but feel...that I was doing this against my will. I grabbed one of them and asked:

"Where's Fox?" I asked in a sinister, booming voice.

"H-he left!" Screamed the scientist.

"And Uni?"

"In that room...there!" Gasped the scientist, pointing at the door behind her. I threw him aside and kicked down the door.

"Last chance, stop" said Wolf.

"What, why? Fox isn't here! I can just save Uni!" I said.

"You'll cause a mental breakdown to her and if Noire sees you, you also cause mental trauma to her" said Wolf. I proceeded to walk into the room.

"Yeah, and how're you gonna stop me?" I asked.

"By meeting your predecessor" he said. "Someone with far more edperience than you, too late he's already on his way".

I looked around the room and saw Uni...and Anonydeath next to her.

"Get your hands off her" I said. Anonydeath looked at me with confusion.

"Oh, hey there sweetheart. I haven't seen you around before, but you're welcome to the party!" He exclaimed. I lunged at him, slashing with my axe. "Whoops, not today!" Anonydeath grabbed the handle of the axe and began to spin me around, but I kept a heavy grip on it. Anonydeath became frustrated and threw the axe at a wall, hurting me as well.

"Damnit, stay there, help is on its way!" Shouted Wolf.

"Say, are you that guy who miserably tried to cut me? Well at least- *Gak*" grunted Anonydeath. I saw a big, black great sword pierced through his metallic chest. It pulled out and Anonydeath stumbled way.

In front of me was a tall, armoured man. His entire armour was black with grey engravings. His helmet was circular and had horns sticking out and the eye slits were beaming red. He rested his great sword on leather shoulder pads which created a collar around the helmet.

"Oh...my...god!" I exclaimed, startled. "You...you have the most coolest armour I have ever seen! Can we swap armour?". Anonydeath stumbled around.

"You...!" He gasped. "I...I thought you died!". I heard a breath come out of the helmet.

"I am dead" he said. "But now someone knows I'm not". He said, pouting his sword at him. Anonydeath stood up straight.

"Well, I beat you once. I'll beat you again, Black Knight!" Shouted Anonydeath. The Black Knight looked at me and raised his hand. I grabbed it and he picked me up.

"It's finally great to meet you" he said. "I'll tell you my name later. But right now, I'm the Black Knight. Nice to meet you, Purple Knight". I was lost in a state of wonder.

"You are so AWESOME, nice to meet you too man!" I said.

Anonydeath pulled out what looked like a whipblade thing.

"Alright, let's take this robot down!" I said.

"Oh, that's no robot." Said the Black Knight. "That's a pervert, hiding himself behind a combat suit". He stanced into a fencing pose.

"Either way, he's still gonna pay for working with Fox" I said. There was a moment of silence before we both charged. We began striking at him. Anonydeath was reflecting all of our attacks however.

"Hey, use your ability!" Commanded Black Knight.

"Right!" I responded as I made time stop. The Black knight however was still moving. His sword then began moving at a hyper speed. I couldn't even see what was happening! As my ability stopped, blood and electricity sparked out everywhere.

"Hyperactive speed..." Said Black Knight. "That's my ability". Anonydeath looked at me and his WhipSword launched at me. As it launched at me, I felt a surge in my back and I moved out the way and grabbed the whip, pulling him towards me and I placed my palm out, hitting him in the face. I could feel the helmet dent in. He stumbled back, towards a wall and was barely breathing. The Black Knight ran up to him and plunged his greatsword into Anonydeath's stomach, pinning him to the wall.

As he was panting, he looked at the Black Knight.

"Hey..." He said. "How's your girlfriend?" He laughed.

"Kill him..." He said. I nodded and spun my axe around. With a overhead swing, I took his head off and Anonydeath was no more.

"Yes...!" Cheered the Black Knight. "Revenge...". He walked up to Uni and untied her. She slowly looked up and her face was full of shock.

"It's...its you!" She cried, hugging the Black Knight. "I missed you so much...!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes. "You should, *sniff* go and see Noire, Shane!". The Black Knight...or Shane as Uni just called him, hugged her back.

"I know..." He said. "But unfortunately, today is not the day". He raised his hand and placed it on her head.

"No, wait-!" Exclaimed Uni before she fell asleep.

"Shane, was it?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me" he said.

"Ok. Shane, what exactly happened?" I asked.

"I erased her memory of her seeing me just then" he said.

"No, I mean before this!" I said.

"If I was to explain my backstory, that would most likely take up a entire chapter. Anyway, let's-" a beam of light surrounded the Black Knight and he disappeared.

"Whoa, where'd you go?" I asked. My armour began to come off and old back into my spine. As my helmet came off, I was unaware someone was watching me.

"You!" Exclaimed a voice. I looked and saw Black Heart, who transformed back into her human form. "You're...a Knight?" She asked, her face filled with horror.

"Erm...I have no idea...?" I said, awkwardly. She rushed to Uni's side.

"She didn't see you like that, did she?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so" I said. Noire stood up, holding Uni.

"Alright, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me!" She exclaimed heading out.

I walked back to Planeptune. And decided to buy clothes and food, just so I had an excuse that I was out. As I headed back into the Basilicom, I was greeted with a bucket of water to the face. As I shook the water off my hair, I heard two childish giggles.

"Grr, you little shits!" Growled a voice. "I'm sorry about them" she said. I looked up, surprised to see nobody standing there. Then I looked down, seeing a girl with brown hair and some sort of fur jacket and a hat.

"Oh, Erm...yeah it's ok!" I said. The girl went ahead chasing the two girls with blood lust in her eyes.

"Heeeey!" Shouted Neptune. "Where've you been all day!". I raised the plastic bags I was carrying.

"I was just shopping for clothes and groceries and then I got addicted to a shooter at the arcade!" I said, trying my best to sound convincing. I walked over to the kitchen area and started putting the groceries. Neptune then gagged really loud and obnoxiously. "Erm, something the matter?" I asked. She pointed at what was in my hand. "Wait, you've never seen an eggplant or something?" I asked. She then fainted and fell on the floor.

"Neptunes always had a fear of eggplants" said Nepgear, as she walked in the room.

"Oh, hey there Nepgear!" I greeted. I then whispered to her after checking Neptune wasn't awake yet. "Where'd you go after what happened?" I asked.

"Oh, Noire sent me home" she said. "I was just glad Noire wrapped things up. It was on the news y'know!"

"It was?" I asked.

I walked over to the television and changed to the news channel.

"There was a reported kidnapping of the CPU candidate of Lastation. However the goddess Black Heart destroyed the terrorist who did this and saved the candidate. However people are concerned over the fact the reports showed that the criminals affiliated with the crime syndicate now known as FoxHunt, were brutally wiped out and the goddess claimed that was her doing. Nobody knows whether this situation will increase shares or if they will decrease" said the TV, which was instantly turned back to a game.

"Hey, Sam I was playin'!" She shouted, she handed me a controller. "Oh and that's Blanc over there with her sisters Rom and Ram. The CPU's of Lowee". I remembered what was on the letter. Still, to think Noire would take the blame for my actions. Guess I'd better thank her someday.

As night fell. I decided to put an Eggplant on my door, a way to get a goodnight sleep. I tucked myself in, I kicked my legs out which caught onto something which fell on the floor. As I got out to pick it up, I noticed that it was a picture frame. As I went to turn the lights on, I heard a slashing noise and the door opened. Neptune, as Purple Heart entered the room, laughing.

"Did you honestly think one eggplant would stop me?" She asked, as she had this weird look on her face, I grinned. I reached under my bed.

"Good thing it's not just ONE EGGPLANT THEN!" I laughed, as I pulled out another Eggplant. Neptune gasped and she transformed back into her human form.

"Actually, I think I'll sleep with Nepgear tonight. Good night!" She said as she quickly left the room.

I placed the picture frame down and got back into bed. Before I drifted off to sleep, I looked at the photo. It was a picture of the four CPU's and...huh? Two girls. One with brown hair with a leaf in it...and a blonde girl with a sweater. Who're they?


	5. Stalker

_(Time for some 'filler' chapters, When I say filler, I mean short chapters which explains backstory or deepens friendships/bonds between two characters, so don't worry it's not gonna be like Naruto fillers where it's more drama than action)_

 **5 days til meeting**

Well, my plan failed. Neptune ending up putting a hole through the ceiling and used me as a human body pillow. Disadvantage: I barely got any sleep. Advantage: it was in her HDD form! I spent yesterday on doing small jobs around the Basilicom and playing video games with Neptune and Nepgear. My day started off with a can of Nep-Ster. I headed outside and began walking around Planeptune. I never really went outside a lot in my dimension, but when you're living in an amazing city like this, why wouldn't you?

As I continued to walk, I was grabbed by my hood and pulled into an alleyway. As I dropped my can, I panicked.

"Am I being kidnapped?" I screamed. A hand was placed over my hand, I noticed that it was a woman's hand.

"Surprise!" Cooed a cheery voice.

"N-N-Neptune?" I asked. I broke free and turned around. Neptune was in her HDD form. This time instead of her black suit, she was wearing a purple tank top and some jeans. I sighed with relief. "Thank god..." I said. "But why did you pull me? And what's with the HDD?" I asked. Neptune looked around and bit her lip. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a letter. The letter, which was hastily scribbled, said:

"PURPLE HEART I LUV U FOREVER AND EVER PLEASE PEASE PLEASE DON'T DENY ME OR I WIL KIL YOU!" Wrote the letter.

The letter was almost illegible and had a few spelling mistakes, but this is clearly the work of a stalker.

"So, I'm kinda scared right now..." Mumbled Neptune. "I think I'm being stalked and I'm not sure where he'll come from...". She looked around and pulled me closer to her. She whispered in my ear. "So...will you be my boyfriend for the day?" She asked.

Time froze before me. Reality shape shifted into the form of a visual novel. As her words appeared in a box, three options popped up in front of me:

A) "I would love to be your boyfriend!"

B) "Let's find the stalker and make him regret he's stalking you!"

C) "Take me Now"

"Sure, I'd love to do it for the day" I said, flustered. Neptune smiled. She stepped back and loudly said:

"Well then, 'cutie' let's get going!" She teased. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her and we began walking. As we walked through the streets, I heard a lot of people commenting on us. I sometimes glanced over my shoulders to see if anyone was following us. As I looked at Neptune, she held her soft, cold hands with mine and began smiling. I've never noticed that whenever I'm near her...she seems a lot more happier than before. I wonder if she really does like me? Hopefully I can realise that sooner so I won't end up like the male protagonists in those harem/Ecchi anime.

As we walked she stopped me.

"Hey, Sam" she said. She pointed at the nearby cinema. "Let's watch a movie!" She suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure!" I said. As we walked in, I noticed that the movies were based on popular video games in my dimension, well the more cinematic and awesome games. Neptune pointed at a movie poster which was clearly a horror one and I'm guessing it's based on one of the Resident Evil games.

"If I get scared..." She whispered. "Maybe I'll cling onto you and lure the stalker out!" I nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" I said. So we bought tickets to see the movie.

As we entered the theatre, we sat down at the luxurious, leather seats all the way at the back. The seats were really comfy and had a large, spacious leg room. The seats were really wide too. As I sat down and relaxed, Neptune sat on the same seat as me then grabbed my arm!

"There we go!" She giggled. "Now the stalker can't ignore us now!". She rested her head on my shoulder and I heard every soft breath. Once again, time froze before me and I saw through the eyes of a visual novel protagonist. The choices that were in front of me were:

A) put your arm around her

B) make out with her

C) "Take me now"

I ignored all of the options and decided to ask a question.

"Neptune, are you really being stalked?" I asked.

"What, of course I am!" She said.

"Are you lying?" I asked, softening my tone.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, hope to put a needle in my eye!" She giggled. As Neptune was uncomfortably close to me, we watched the movie. The movie was actually a playthrough of Resident Evil. Luckily I played all of the games so I know which bits are scary and which bit aren't. Whenever a zombie popped out or a dog jumped through the window, Neptune screamed and grabbed me tightly. I became quite suspicious the rest of the movie to see if there was anyone unusual, staring at us.

The movie ended and we walked outside, the sun setting. Neptune pulled my arm hastily.

"Hey, let's go to the arcade!" She suggested. "I hear a new shooter game has been added!".

"Yeah, I love shooter games!" I said, smiling. Back in my dimension, I would always go to the arcade. There was a 4D shooter there as well, it was a horror one though, so if there's an equivalent to that there, Neptune might enjoy it...probably.

We entered the arcade. Everything was bright and colourful, music was blasting out the speakers and people were chattering. Neptune held me close and led me through the crowd. She was looking for the game she was talking about before.

"Ah! Here it is!" She exclaimed. Dashing towards a game. Oh, what a coincidence. A 4D shooter called 'House of the Nep'. We entered and she placed a coin in the slot and we both pulled out the plastic shotguns out. The game was exactly like 'House of the Dead', but 4D and the zombies were replaced with these blue slime things. Turns out Neptune was quite a hardcore gamer as she fired everything really rapidly and always got headshots. Although, I did that too.

We ended up beating the game in a hour and as we exited the game booth, Neptune walked up to the claw machines and peered inside one of them.

"Hmm, that Blue Hedehog plushie is kinda cute" she murmured. I peeked inside and saw...well clearly Sonic The Hedgehog. It seems like everyone in this world makes game references but don't exactly say it. She placed a coin in and started moving the lever. Her face was filled with determination, as she really wanted the plush. As she pressed the button to get it, the inevitable happened. The claw dropped it. She must've attempted it multiple times before giving up.

"Here, let me try!" I said, as Neptune looked as if she was on the verge of crying. As I reached into the pockets to grab a coin, my nostrils twitched and I heard intense heavy breathing, I guess the downside of my heightened senses make me hear things I don't want to. I turned around and a fat, sweaty and stinking guy with a small top exposing his fat. overgrown, greasy hair and saliva dribbling out of his mouth. I began screaming internally.

"Purple Heart!" He shrieked. I couldn't understand him clearly because of all the drool dribbling from his mouth. "You chose this douchebag over me?" He said, in a desperate voice. My internal screams became louder and my head shrunk down into my neck, a response from the cringe. He looked at me and began growling and my internal scream leaked out of my mouth into a gag.

"I'll show you what a real man can do!" He screamed, clenching his fist, charging at me. My cybernetic did the work for me. I ducked down and grabbed his shins, lifting his legs up I flipped him into the claw machine. His weight toppled the claw machine over and one of the plushie's popped out.

"Well, there's your plush" I said. I watched the security guards take the stalker away. "And your stalker gone". I laughed. Neptune smiled, hugging the plushie. She grabbed my hand and walked me over to a photo booth.

"Let's take a picture together!" She said, dragging me inside. We both sat down in the photobooth and she pressed a button. As the timer counted down I positioned myself straight, made sure my hair was on point. But as the timer went down to 1, I felt something warm and wet touch my cheek. As the picture was taken, I realised what it was and blushed immediately, Neptune smiled.

"Uh...erm. Uh!" I stuttered. She giggled.

"What? Never been kissed by a girl before?" She asked. I continued to stutter.

"Well...uh, uh..." I sighed. "...yeah..." I said. She giggled.

"Well, you should feel lucky, you got your first one off a goddess!" She exclaimed. "Now let's go home!" She said as she linked arms with me.

We arrived back at the Basilicom. As we exited the elevator doors, Neptune entered her human form again and yawned.

"Phew! I'm knackered!" She yawned. "I'm goin to bed, nighty night!"

"Good night!" I said. As she went into her room (for once) I took the photo out my pocket and looked at it. I have to admit, it is kinda cute. Even though it was for the day. I enjoyed it. I had lots of fun! We should do this again! I walked into my bedroom, jumped in my bed and looked at my watch. "Midnight?" I asked myself. "Better go to sleep..." I grumbled, as my eyes slowly closed

 **4 days til meeting**


	6. Black Knight

_AAAAAAAAAH ok, it's been over a month since the last chapter. First Quantum Break came out, my birthday happened, PC was fixed so I set a lot of stuff up. Dark Souls 3 came out, then I downloaded Hitman and most recently DOOM came out. I jump from game to game like my ex jumps from guy to guy. I know this chapters short, but the next one is extra long, sorry for the delay_

 **3 days til meeting**

I spent all day yesterday working, playing and shopping. Today, I woke up doing the same as always. Getting a can of Nep-Ster and drinking it. (I really need to stop that). After that, I sat down and got out a notebook. In my spare time, I started writing a story and I was finishing the end of it. I was very creative with storytelling at school and-

"Hey what're you doing?" Asked Nepgear, who was behind me. I jumped and quickly slammed my notebook shut.

"NOTHING...nothing at all!" I exclaimed, hastily.

"Were you writing a story?" She asked.

"I uh..." I stuttered. I then sighed with defeat. "Yeah...".

"Cool!" She said. "What's it about...". I became embarrassed. Whenever I write stories I keep them to myself or upload them online as I didn't want people to know what type of stuff I wrote.

"Well..." I said. "Well it's a fantasy novel about a group of knights of different kingdoms and races are given the task to eliminate the Titan Demon who threatens the life force of the world". I explained. I crossed my fingers and hoped she wouldn't say anything negative.

"Wow, sounds cool!" Said Nepgear. "Mind if I read it?"

My mind just went blank. She wants to read it? Someone actually wants to read something I made? I lifted my notebook up, my hands shaking.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, sure!" I said. She grabbed the book and opened it. As she read it, I shyly turned on the TV to play a game as a way to wash away the negative thoughts I was having. After an hour of reading she shut the book.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed. My ears were surprised.

"It...it was?" I asked in shock. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, the book was filled with such descriptive moments, unique characters and had a extremely excellent story!" She said. I was amazed at this positive review. Whenever the douchenozzle's at my dimension caught me writing, they'd always say it was terrible and rip it up so the fact that someone said it was good...made me happy!

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. "I thought you'd find it terrible!".

"No it was a really good story!" She said. "Besides, this give me for my Mana and Monsters story!"

"Mana and Monsters?" I asked.

"It's the role playing game which you play with paper, pencils and die!" She explained. "It may sound boring at first. But it's really good!"

"Yeah, I used to play that in my world. But it was called Dungeons and Dragons" I said. Even though I loved video games, I liked that as well. My local comic book store used to host sessions and I'd play as a character or volunteer as the Dungeon Master"

"Yeah, I used to play it with IF and Compa all the time" she said.

"Sorry, who?" I asked.

"Oh they were humans like you...but they disappeared during the battle against Eden..." She said.

"What's Eden...?" I asked. Her eyes began to tear up. "Oh...I'm sorry you don't have to explain it if you don't want to" I said, feeling guilty. Nepgear wiped her eye.

"No, it's ok. I'll tell you..."

"So, first off, IF and Compa worked with Neptune and we were all friends who helped us out in a lot of situations. Now then. There's an alternate Gameindustri in another dimension. Called the Ultradimension. The counterpart to Neptune, Plutia came saying that her dimension lost a lot of energy which was added to our dimension. That energy, was Peashy. A little girl we met. Peashy was a lot like another sister in Nep's eyes. Even if though they bickered a lot. Neptune loved her like family."

Nepgear put her finger on her chin, as if she was thinking about something. "Speaking of which, we just met Shane too...". I gasped. What did she just say? The Black Knight?! "Yeah, Noire came across a boy about her age and saved him after she found him on the verge of death. Turns out he had a unique ability which allowed him to bend Shares to create a specialised set of armour nicknamed 'Knightframes', although the real term was BDD form. Turned out these suits were all part of a group of hidden warriors who performed highly dangerous jobs for the locals. However. Histoire wasn't sure how the suits picked their host. Noire looked after him in Lastation." Nepgear smiled and chuckled. "Even though Noire displays little emotion, everyone could tell she had the hots for him! Noire showed him how to fight and he became an expert at it. He was them dubbed the black knight, due to him serving the goddess Black Heart and the fact his armour was black."

I gulped.

"Is he still here?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, he also disappeared with IF and Compa. You see when we were all out investigating rumours of artillery at an island, Anonydeath and Rei Ryghts tricked Histoire into thinking they were Peashy's real parents and she gave Peashy to them. They experimented on Peashy and turned her into Yellow Heart, the CPU of the nation Eden. Anonydeath manipulated her into declaring war on the other nations. IF, Compa and Shane all went ahead and defended the four nations. However, a long and bloody battle. Anonydeath ambushed Noire and kidnapped her, sending Shane into a fit of rage who decided to charge to Eden and kill Anonydeath, IF and Compa chased after him to stop him, but Shane was blind to reason. Anonydeath revealed that he did...terrible things to Noire and Shane destroyed the core which held Eden's shares, however there was a huge explosion...Neptune defeated the manipulated Yellow Heart and Plutia brought her back to the Ultradimension, thus ending the Eden war"

I see, so that's why he said "revenge" after we killed him.

"Are they dead?" I asked.

"The records say they are but..." Began Nepgear. "But I know deep inside the three lived. Noire spent months trying to find Shane after he disappeared but she never found him. It was really depressing to see Noire in such a state...". As I heard the story, the only word which went through my mind was: "Shit!". Nepgear telling me this makes me want to tell that Shane is alive, but he clearly does not want anyone to know he is, damn you moral rights!

"Well..." I began. Trying to think of something nice. "There is always a possibility they survived! There just might not be a reason for them to come out or something..." I said, swallowing the guilt.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that too!" She said.

I sighed as she left with my book. I sat back on the sofa. So now I knew a little bit about the Black Knights past as well as IF and Compa. Histoire floated into the room.

"Oh hey, could you take care of a couple of things?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sure" I said. Looks like another day of working

 **2 Days til meeting**


	7. Train?

_**Sorry about the delay, the only excuse I have is: TOO MANY AWESOME GAMES ARE BEING RELEASED. Like seriously...Doom, Overwatch, Fallout 4 DLC and mods, E3 happened I finally fixed my PC so I can use Steam again, anyway onto the story!**_

I woke up and immediately saw an arrow pointing to my door. I luckily woke up extra early so no one would notice me slip out. I wrote a note on my door, saying I had some personal matters to attend to. After I grabbed my axes, I finally began to walk to Lowee.

As soon as I reached the edge of Planeptune, I was grabbed by the collar.

"Nep is that you?" I asked, struggling.

"Nope, it's me" said a robotic voice. I turned around and saw nobody there. Then Shane uncloaked in his BDD form, wearing a winter jacket over himself.

"Oh, hey there...Shane" I said. He pulled out another winter jacket and threw it at me.

"Wear this" he said. "It snows most of the time and I couldn't be bothered to check the weather forecast". I slipped the winter coat on and he began walking. "I'll lead you to where Wolf is". I began following him throughout the trail.

We walked for on and on, however later on he cloaked again.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"We're passing Lastation" he said. "And I do not want Noire seeing me".

"Ok, Shane?" I asked. "What the hell happened?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Like, Nepgear mentioned what happened and mentioned you were there, so what happened with you?" I asked. Shane sighed.

"Alright, like I said before, that my backstory would take up a chapter. Looks like this is going to be that chapter"

"I come from your dimension. I was bullied a lot for being who I am. I hated my life and only had my sister who I loved...but she did not love me back. She always lived with her boyfriend after our mom died of cancer, although she completely cut me off. Then I woke up in some sort of blue void. I can't exactly remember the exact details but I remember hearing this voice saying something like I was 'a chosen knight' or something else. Then I was teleported to a desert mountain area. I was defenceless and had no idea where I was. Then I disturbed a black dragon, these huge dragons with thick scales and bones. I don't know how but I survived! I ran and ran but then I fought back! I don't even remember how but I killed it! In fact-" Shane raised his hand and his greatsword appeared. "This sword was forged from its bones! Now, I didn't kill it without a scratch though, in fact it was far from a scratch! I was almost dead!"

Shane sighed with a sign of embarrassment. "Then I met the most beautiful girl I've ever met...well I can assume you know who"

"Yeah, I remember Anonydeath said something about girlfriend...so Noire" I responded.

"Yep, anyway she saved my life and patched me up. After she heard about what I did, she trained me how to fight. Thought I could work at the Lastation Basilicom as I said I wanted to in return for her saving me, she sent me to do chores and stuff. That is until we were hanging out and another black dragon appeared, that was when my BDD awakened. I was filled with extreme power and I had abilities that no ordinary human could have. I finished that dragon in a instant!" He explained.

"So, why do you never take it off?" I asked.

"I'll explain that laster. Anyway then I was introduced to the rest of the CPU's and Peashy who I'm sure Nepgear mentioned. Then I started catching on that Noire liked me as she did that cliché Tsundere thing."

"And how did that go?" I asked.

"Well...I did kinda like her back. So yeah, we went out together and we had good times...until I realised someone watched me transform and wanted my power"

"Anonydeath saw what I did. He wanted my power and the leader of the group he was in, The Seven Sages. Hated CPU's so he hand a woman known as Rei Ryghts transformed Peashy into a CPU and turned her against us. He lured me to him after he kidnapped Noire and told me about the things he did to her...sick fuck..." he explained.

"Yeah, didn't IF and Compa follow you to try to stop you?" I asked.

"Yeah. However in a fit of rage I destroyed the core of Eden, or more specifically where the shares were stored and destroyed the nation. However, a huge explosion injured me, IF and Compa. I woke up after being comatose for a month. But the Knightmare's keep its user nourished to prevent fatigue." He said.

"Anyway. Before you asked why I still wear it. Well the answer is simple" he said. "My lust for revenge". I became confused.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"The Knightmare's are linked to our minds so if we have a strong will such as revenge, it will stick to its host until it has been satisfied" he said. "Which is why you should attempt to take care of Fox quickly or else this'll happen to you" he warned.

"B-B-But you killed him!" I exclaimed.

"I also blame Rei for what happened, but she went off the radar" he said, uncloaking. "But I'm certain she is still in this dimension. And when I find her, she will die" he said, coldly. We continued to walk along the trail until snow began to fall. We just entered the land of white serenity.

"So why do you hide from Noire?" I asked.

"Because I'm really, really anxious about the fact that she'll hate me" he said. "I was one of the reasons that happened. And what happened to Noire, I can't forgive myself for". I remember what Nepgear said about what she did afterwards. Before I could get a word out, he said. "Alright we're almost there, stay quiet"

We walked along the winter trail as I began to shiver, while Shane kept warm inside his suit. He went off trail and I continued to follow him. The waypoint arrow also pointed towards where he was walking. Shane stopped, reaching his arm out to stop me.

"Activate your X-ray" he said.

"Oh, alright then" I said. My vision turned to blue and I saw red circles on the floor. "What are those, mines?"

"Mines...?" Shane then gasped. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he climbed up the trees and began to manoeuvre through them, I followed him until we had the scent of smoke. That was when we both got to ground level and saw a bunker of some sort, smoke emitting off it. Shane grabbed the dented steel door and ripped it off its hinges. He wandered around looking for something.

"Shit, I told her this would happen!" He shouted, flipping a broken table over. I entered the bunker and saw a decimated room. There were computer screens, smashed. Tables, broken. Photographs ripped apart. I looked at the photographs. They were images of me! I looked at the photos. Some were screenshots of surveillance camera at my High School. Photos of me when I first arrived and photos of when I first met Neptune for the first time. There was writing scribbled on the wall, reading: "What happens to a Wolfpack when they become the prey?". There was a symbol of a fox on the wall.

Shane touched the wall and sighed. "Looks like you'll have to visit Blanc" he said.

"Wait, you'll?" I quoted.

"All of the CPU's know Noire" he said. "So I don't want to spread the news". I sighed.

"What?" I asked. Let's just process what he's saying: he is anxious over the fact, that his girlfriend would hate him...over something that wasn't his fault? I sighed and decided to speak up. "Dude, you need to stop this dramatic stuff alright. Noire isn't mad at you!". Shane slowly turned around. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was angry.

"How the hell would you know?" He sternly asked. I backed up a little, as he looked as if he was going to strike me across the face.

"Shane, come on. What happened there wasn't your fault! You're just really unlucky that someone so dangerous was targeting you. Besides, Noire loves you, right? Why would she-?". Shane slammed a boot down and threw his fist at my face, stopping just as he was a hair away. There was silence. It stayed silent until he loudly sighed. He leaned himself against a wall, sighed some more and slid down the wall til he was sat down.

"Sorry. Just go to Blanc" he said. I nodded and walked away, slowly. I was going to mumble: "what a stupid anxiety" but then I remembered something...Before arriving in Gameindustri, I felt very, very anxious about things as well. Even over the stupidest things. Looking back...I was afraid to do certain things as I was afraid of how everyone would judge me. The bunker was out of sight before I wanted to apologise as well. But I guess I'll have to wait after this...

I arrived at Lowee. The nation was well...white because of the snow and looked like an old fashioned Japanese town. Since the Wii did come from Japan. I saw a large red tower, a bit shorter than the one in Planeptune. I assumed this red tower was the Basilicom. There were two guards with silhouetted faces.

"Erm, hi" I said. "I have some buissness to discuss with the goddess"

"ACCESS DENIED" boomed the guards. I backed away, startled.

"Well, it's urgent" I said.

"ACCESS DENIED"

"Damn, are you guys robots because-?"

"ACCESS DENIED". The guards then began jolting forward and side to side, sometimes spazzing out. Screaming "ACCESS DENIED" over and over again.

"Huh, they're glitched" I said to myself. As I watched them fumble around, I decided to head into the Basilicom.

The interior of the Lowee Basilicom was styled like a traditional Japanese house. With paper doors and such. I noticed a lot of books lying around, mostly fictional mixed with non-fiction. As well as pieces of scrap paper.

"Let me guess, the guards are glitched" said Blanc, Who appeared to my right, reading.

"Yeah..." I said, approaching her.

"Anyway, what do you want? Neptune doesn't want anything does she?" She asked. I sighed anxiously.

"Right, erm..." I began. "I'm not sure if you'll understand this cryptic ass message but..."

"Hm? What is it?" She asked. I sighed.

"When chaos rises, so do the Knights" I said. Blanc immediately put her book down and stared at me.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, springing out of her seat. "You're the Purple Knight?" She asked.

"I guess?" I said. Wasn't the first time someone called me by that nickname.

"Alright, follow me" she said. I walked by her as she led me to a bookshelf, she pulled a book out and back in and the shelf. Then the shelf moved to the side to reveal an elevator.

"How original..." I said, sarcastically. I got in the elevator with her and it started to go down.

"So this must be serious" said Blanc. "What's the problem?"

"Well, I have literally no idea but he told me to say that phrase if he wasn't at his base and he wasn't" I explained. I handed her the letter and she read it.

"Well then" she began. "I have something which shall help you find her"

"Wait, her?" I asked.

"Yep, Wolf is actually a girl. That computerised voice is quite deceiving" she said.

"Hm, guess it is!" I said.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to a dim, dark room. There were computers everywhere, weapons hung on the wall and there was a green vat at the end of the room. I admired all of the weaponry. From pistols which morphed into daggers. Hammers becoming whips and claws which act as a grenade launcher. The computers were similar to the ones the decimated bunker had too. Blanc led me to the Vat.

"Here he is" she said,

I looked at the vat. Inside was a man in a half destroyed BDD form. Half of his face was exposed. I saw his black, short hair. Had a small nose and a cut across his lip. He was from an Asian descent as well.

"Meet Jiro" said Blanc. "He's been here longer than I have in stasis. His veteran abilities should help you find him".

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He's in a coma" she said. "When they found him, they said he had unusual injuries from a monster which is currently unidentified. As you can see, his Knightframe is destroyed". Blanc opened up a hatch, which had a hand print in it. "So, transform into your BDD form and place your hand in it".

I nodded and transformed Into my Knightframe. I placed my hand in it. It was mildly weird however, as my gauntlet fit into the hatch. Almost as it was made for me. A couple of seconds passed before Jiro began jolting around in the vat, viscously. His hand then smashed through the thick glass and grabbed my helmet and the rest of him walked through. As he lifted me up, sparks flew from his face and he let go of me, clutching his face. He then fainted and collapsed on the floor.

"That...escalated way too quickly...like there wasn't even a character development that was so rushed!" I panted. Blanc grabbed my hand and put it on Jiro's helmet and my hand began glowing.

"Looks like he isn't mentally stable to act peacefully" said Blanc. "Anyway you are absorbing his ability to track people".

"I wonder if every Knightframe as a unique ability" I asked.

"I think so" she said. "What's yours?"

"To stop time in a limited radius. I only used it once" I explained. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I heard a faint beep in my ears.

"Looks like it's finished" she said. My vision started to turn pixelated just like a game rendering it's graphics. I saw a small red object on the wall. I squinted and saw it was a red train. "A train" I observed.

"A TRAIN?" Shrieked Blanc in disbelief, she transformed. Her HDD form was a white and blue suit, blue hair and red eyes. She grabbed a hammer and launched it towards the ceiling. She gained some wings and grabbed me by the collar, flying us both through the hole. "WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed. Blanc's face was shadowed and red eyes were scarily illuminating. "That's the Gametrading train!" She exclaimed.

"The what?" I asked. I thought about what she said. Since this place was based off Nintendo...this train must be based off the wire you used to trade Pokemon on the Gameboys.

"Sons of bitches!" She screamed, her eyes glowing a deeper shade of red. "Well what are you waiting for, go save Wolf!". She moved her arm backwards and threw me towards the train.

As I was being launched through the sky, my body began to position itself into a landing position. Whenever I tried to move my body, I just stayed still and waited for impact. As I approached the train, speeding through the snow. I saw a couple of figures on one of the carts. They were all armed, as I squinted, lights lit up. As if they were saying: "I see you". As I got closer and closer. I realised who they were.

"Shit! It's those guys again!" I exclaimed. The Stalker Squad! I first met them in Leanbox. Now they're in Lowee. And Wolf won't be able to help me! I saw one of them reach out to grab me. As I obtained my Great axe, I raised it above my head and swung in downwards, the blue armoured man rolled away. I scrambled to one side, as all of the Stalkers approached me, with their fierce weapons.

Wait, how do I do that time stop ability this suit has? Wolf was the one that triggered this ability so I was frantically trying to do all sorts of actions, as the Stalkers approached me. As one of them slashed their sword at me, my arms moved my axe to swipe it out of his hands. Although the axe struck it away, the Stalker grabbed my axe and lifted me in the air and threw me on the other cart.

He jumped in between the carriages, obtained his Katana and began hacking away at the bolt connecting the carriages. I tried thinking about this time stop ability, still nothing.

"YOU SON'S OF BITCHES!" Screamed an angry voice. I looked around to see the source of the noise until a HDD Blanc slammed her hammer down on the carriage, distracting the man in front of me. I scrambled up on my feet and tackled him out of the way, knocking him off the high speed train. I looked at Blanc, who looked extremely mad, her eyes being a crimson red. "YOU GUYS THINK YOU CAN CAUSE A SHITSTORM IN MY NATION?"

Whoa, Blanc calm down...She started swinging her hammer around in a frenzy. I used this distraction to run past the Stalker members and onto the next carriage. The train eventually drove through a tunnel. My vision then turned green. Automatic night vision, huh? With all this on this suit, there better be a cup holder in this thing. As I was distracting myself with thoughts, a tall man climbed onto the carriage. He was different. His armour was large and bulky. His armour was coloured in a black metallic colour. He was also holding a large hammer, larger than Blancs. He walked towards me, slowly. Which hinted his speed was his weakness. As I charged towards him with my axe, I lept up and raised my axe above my head.

He grabbed me as soon as I swung my axe down. With a grip on my neck, he walked towards the edge of the carriage, ready to drop me. My night vision suddenly turned off as the room rushed with light. As we left the tunnel, I saw that the snow had disappeared and the blue sky was now a dull grey. And that all the buildings were now black. Was this Lastation? I looked back at the stalker with the heavy armour. His helmets eyes glowed into mine as he dropped me. Well mission failed it seems...

"Whoa, not yet!" Shouted a voice. I was suddenly swooped by a flying figure.

"N-Noire?" I gasped.

"Yep, still owe you for saving my sister!" She said. "Plus these guys are using the abandoned Gametrading train!"

"Wait why is this train is Lastation?" I asked.

"Oh well...I kinda made a deal with Blanc a long time ago but it was dropped, whatever that's not important!" She said, hesitantly (For those who aren't aware, Sony and Nintendo made a deal in the 90s but was then dissolved for reasons I've forgotten)

Noire launched me back on the train cart. The stalker raised his hammer and rested it on his shoulder. His helmet's light began blinking. As if he was saying: "come and get me!". I raised my axe and began to steadily walk towards him, the Stalker doing the same. I saw Noire in the distance, aiming some sort of gun, which was charging up. Without hesitation, I lunged towards the Stalker, who responded by slamming his hammer down, which almost hit me. As Noire's weapon looked like it was fully charged, the stalker turned around and aimed his wrist at her. A rope launched from his wrist, and wrapped itself around Noire.

"Hey, let go of her!" I yelled. The Stalker, with his free hand, swooped me onto the next carriage. The Stalker looked at Noire then said.

"Target Black: secur...UK!?" He gasped. As I stood up on the carriage, I saw his waist was bleeding!". A black sword then slowly unveiled itself.

"Get your hands off my goddess..." Said Shane, as he too unveiled himself. The Stalker began grunting.

"I thought you died...!" Responded the Stalker. Even though I couldn't see it, he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked. "Do I know you?". The Stalker began laughing.

"Yes...its me-GAH" grunted The Stalker. Shane twisted his sword vertically and sliced upwards.

"I don't care..." He said, as the Stalker fell of the carriage and into Lastation.

Shane glanced over at Noire, who was still restrained.

"S-Shane?" She cried.

"Yep...its me" he said. Shane got down on one knee a dripped the rope apart, only to get punched in the face. Noire then hugged him afterwards.

"You dummy!" She cried. "Where the hell have you been?!". Shane laughed.

"Haha...yeah I missed you too!" He said. Shane looked at me as if to say: thank you.

I smiled. I didn't even say much to convince him before...but I'm glad he's finally got through to Noire.

"Oh right, Wolf!" I exclaimed. Blanc came to my carriage.

"Phew! How the hell did you struggle against them? They were easy to kill!" She exclaimed.

"Well maybe for you, Blanc! I don't have much fighting experience" I laughed. "Could you stop the train?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" she said, as she flew over to the front carriage and stopped the entire train. Now to find Wolf.

I began walking across all the carriages, opening the box carts. Checking the, for Wolf. As I was continuing down the train, I noticed that all of the carts I checked were empty. Did these guys really steal a large train from Blanc just to secure one person? Finally, I approached the last cart. And by cart I meant cell. It looked exactly like a small prison cell.

I opened the door, and a person stumbled out...a very short person for that matter. A small girl with brown hair and some sort of leaf accessory in her hair?

"Phew! Thanks for that" she exclaimed.

"Oh, you alright?" I asked.

"Sure, thanks for asking, Sam" she said.

"Good to- whoa whoa wait, how do you know my-?" I stuttered. She raised an eyebrow, as if to say: "really?". "Wait you can't be?"

"Yuh-huh. My name is IF...otherwise known to you...as Wolf!"


	8. Iffy

**Before we dive into the next chapter, please note that** **I WILL NOT ACCEPT OC'S** **. Sorry if that seems harsh but I already have a plan of the story I'm writing. I won't accept OC'S because of multiple reasons.**

 **-Someone may present a character who I already have planned**

 **-The character does not fit into my story**

 **-The character may interfere with chapters I have planned**

 **-The character sounds similar to a OC from another fanfiction (even if they're not in the Hyperdimension category)**

 **-The character just sounds...dumb**

 **Sorry for the blunt intro, but I'm saying it as a FYI**

Wolf, now known as IF led me back to another safe house she had, near Planeptune. I was still in disbelief. How could a girl, who looks 4 foot tall, manage to be the ringleader of all this? I was in my normal form, watching IF digging around the place, as if she was looking for something. Looking through cupboards, lifting furniture, even pulling pieces of the floor apart.

"Ah! Found them!" She exclaimed, as she pulled out a pair of short swords. "Last time I leave them again!". She looked at me and said. "What's up? You seem confused". I just had to break my silence.

"How can someone as short as you manage to-" I said. IF punched me in the stomach.

"Humph, it's rude to comment about someone's height y'know. Especially since I'm not from the human world.

"Heh heh, sorry" I said. "No but seriously, how did this start?" I asked. "Shane told me that you were injured in some kind of explosion and that it caused him to be put in a coma"

"Yeah, just him. I tried finding him but I didn't find him, mainly because I wasn't even at Eden!" She said. "I washed up somewhere else and when I found my way back to Planeptune, I was pronounced missing. So I headed back to the remains of Eden and I kept on finding this strange symbol, similar to a tribal tattoo. At first I didn't know what it was, until the Stalkers came and destroyed what remained. I tried finding them for months, until I found The Black Knight, alive and well. I explained to him what I found and he wanted to find this crime organisation and make them pay for the damage. We had no leads until a source of shares, similar to Shane's suddenly appeared. That of course was you!"

I sat down for a moment, just to process all of what IF told me.

"Any questions?" She asked. I sat down and thought about all the questions I had.

"First off...any particular reason why you're doing this?" I asked. IF sighed, loudly.

"Look, a little girl who I knew and cared for was manipulated by these scumbags and she'll never age physically or mentally. These bastards have been pulling the strings in plain sight. I just want answers and justice for what they've done." She walked up to me and flicked my back. "I'm sure you want justice as well...anything else?"

"Yeah...what's our next move?" I asked.

"No idea!" She replied. "From what I've judged over the past couple of months, they seem to operate in a completely random order! Plus they aren't afraid to go public so we won't have much trouble to find them and gain leads". I stood up, prepared to ask another question, but IF turned around and turned on a TV. On the TV was a news report of what happened earlier today.

"The CPU'S of Lastation and Lowee have both been seen fighting unidentified enemies on a abandoned train track from Lowee. As the situation settled down, many witnesses reported seeing a strangely armoured purple figure fighting alongside them." Began the news reporter.

"Huh? They just began focus on me! Aren't the goddesses more important?" I asked.

"The Media absolutely loves bringing the unusual into the public eye. Back at Lastation a week ago, FoxHunt was the talk as people found the concept of a mysterious crime organisation very cool. And since they mentioned a Purple Knight, then people are curious about that" said IF. She sat down on a office chair and leaned back. "Watch this, Sam. I bet that they'll start linking you to that video".

"People online have already started to consider the fact that this person may be the person mentioned in the so called FoxHunt video" continued the news report.

"See told you!" She said. After watching some more of the news report. IF pulled out a laptop, which displayed a password enter screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked. IF started grinning.

"If Fox gets any more publicity, then they may start getting fanboys. We may as well make ourselves more known to the public as well!" She said. "This laptop has been programmed to display a message to every smart device out there, telling them about us! Any objections?"

"Erm...yeah. I thought you were about secrecy and stuff" I said.

"Huh?" She asked. "When did I say that?"

"No idea, it's just that since this suit came to me and you did this whole, mysterious stranger thing. I thought you liked doing things in secret" I said.

"Ah, ah ah. Hold your horses there! I only kept my identity as a secret for...certain reasons but not our actions!" She said.

"What kind of reasons?" I asked

"None of your business, nosey" she said, standing up, trying to create a intimidating atmosphere...which failed miserably due to her height. I just sighed and raised my hand to agree.

"Well, you got me this far...what could go wrong with this?" I said. Even though I agreed, something inside told me that something could definitely go wrong with this.

"Well, this'll take a while so go home" she said. "We're done for today". IF spun her chair around and began tapping at her laptop. I shook my head and left the room. Now to just make it towards the Basilicom.

During my walk to the Basilicom, I had this feeling. A feeling of change. But what changed? Have the streets been redesigned? Is everyone wearing the same outfit? Or something else? As I walked towards the entrance of the Basilicom, screens appeared all over the streets, hovering in a still position. The screens were black with writing on them:

"To the citizens of Gameindustri. My name is Wolf, and I lead a group called Wolfpack. I claim full responsibility for the actions The Purple Knight has done. He helped out with the situations at Leanbox, Laststation and more recently Lowee..." Read the text. So this was the message? Didn't take long. As I approached the entrance of the Basilicom, I noticed some people looking at their phones, reading the exact same message. Did IF hack every phone here? Clever girl...

I entered the elevator, which also had screens. I pressed the button to the top floor and watched the text on the screen change.

"If you remember, the villains at Lastation last week were brutally killed. While I appreciate the fact the CPU tried claiming responsibility, The Purple Knight did this. Please do not let that incident make you think ill of us. What happened there was a threat to the CPU candidate and potentially the future of Lastation". I puffed and started to walk around the elevator. I looked out of the glass that overlooked Planeptune. I peered out the glass and saw screens in every street. The elevator came to a stop, but not on the floor I wanted it to.

The floor I was stopped on contained what looked like a supercomputer room. Servers were all around the room. I walked through the floor until I found Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire around one of the servers.

"Aw, come on Neppy Jr! I though you were good with this type of stuff!" Moaned Neptune.

"Sorry, Neptune but I literally have no idea where the hack is!" Said Nepgear.

"Hey, what's crackin'?" I asked, as I knocked on a server to get their attention.

"Hey! Where have you been this morning may I ask?" Asked Neptune.

"Uh...a big walk!" I said hesitantly. "Anyway...what's up with those screens?" I asked.

"Uh...we've been hacked" said Nepgear.

"Oh, that was kinda obvious. I was wondering: why there are screens there in the first place?" I asked.

"We use them to give out important announcements from Neptune" said Histoire, who sighed. "Goodness what is with these groups all coming out?".

Neptune puffed her cheeks out.

"Hey, Histy? Do ya know who this Knight dude is?" She asked. "Seems like he's a citizen of Planeptune".

"He could be..." Said Nepgear. She looked at a gadget she had in her hand. "Well, whoever this hacker is, the screens are gone for now". Neptune stood up and stretched her arms out.

"Great, let's get back into the game!" Said Neptune. "C'mon, Sam! Let's go upstairs!"

We all headed in the elevator and went up a floor, back to the main living area. Neptune and Nepgear both launched themselves in front of the TV and continued playing their game. I sat down on the sofa and sunk back in it.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Histoire. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Nothing" I said. "I'm just tired as usual, plus I've been walking a lot. Ugh speaking of which, let me get a drink". I walked towards the fridge and opened it. Out of Nep-Ster I see. May as well try Nepbull. That's pretty much the same! I opened the can and took a sip. My eyelids instantly opening fully and my tiredness grew apart, in fact it felt like I could pay attention to anything.

I did pay attention to one thing however...the elevator was going down.

"Hey Histy..." I began. "Isn't it just us who has access to the elevator?" Histoire then looked at the elevator.

"Goodness, is someone trying to break in?" She asked. I ran towards my room and grabbed one of my axes. "Neptune, Nepgear! Someone's trying to break in!" Said Histoire, as she turned off the TV. Neptune moaned and looked over the sofa.

"Ugh, this person better have a good reason for disturbing my game time" she mumbled, as she raised a wooden Kento sword up. I listened to the elevator moving down. There was a moment of silence then the elevator started moving again. Up this time. We watched the elevator until it came to a stop. I backed away from the doors as they began to open.

"...Hey there, Neppy" said a voice. I gasped, as I hid my axe in my jacket. Neptune couldn't believe her eyes.

"I-I-I-?" She stuttered. In the elevator...was IF. As she walked in the room, Neptune dropped her sword and sprung off the sofa to hug IF. "Where have you been?" She cried.

"Oh, I was in a hospital" said IF. I rolled my eyes and looked into another direction. "I was in some village on a island, further away from Leanbox even! I tried to ring you but the hospital wouldn't allow you to make paid phone calls!"

"Huh? You don't have to pay for-" said Histoire. "...Neptune?"

"Whaaaaat? There was this really cool, expensive game I wanted!" Said Neptune

"Oh, by the way there's someone I want to introduce you to!" She said. She grabbed IF's hand and led her to me. "Sammy! This is Iffy, an old friend of mine!" She said. IF raised a hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" She said. I chuckled inside. Nice acting 'Iffy'. I shook her hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too!" I said. "Names Sam"

"IF" she said. Hmm, very convincing acting to be honest. Neptune, Nepgear and IF sat on cushions on the floor. I sat on the sofa, having a drink...watching IF. What would she gain from returning to Neptune right now?

"Hey, Sammy-Wam!" Said Neptune. "How would you like to help do jobs for the guild?"

"The guild?" I asked.

"Yuh-huh!" She responded. "You do quests for the people and help raise the shares for Planeptune. I was gonna give you Iffy's position, buuuut looks like you'll have to start from the noooooob ranking!"

"Ha! We'll see about that, Neppy!" I said. "I'll get those shares to 100 in a instant!". As I was speaking, I noticed IF smiling at me. I smiled back (even though I'm not sure if it was a mocking way as she's a guild member herself)

 **Meanwhile**

A green figure approached Jiro. Down at Lowee. The green figure stared at the vat he was in and grinned.

"So the first Knightmare huh?" He asked. He paced around the vat, his hand trailing around the glass. He climbed on top of the vat, letting his ankles dangle off the edge, tapping the gas. "Sorry pal. There can only be one Knightmare!". A green helmet with purple eye slits formed around his head. "Prepare for extraction..."


	9. Loki

For some reason, the Image uploader isn't working for me. Bit of a shame as the story won't have a cover. May be a while til I figure things out.

IF was out at Jet Set Range, slaying monsters for a quests. IF sighed with relief, as she thought to herself: "it's good to be back". She always kept an eye out for anything to do with Fox and also watched over those wearing the Knightmare's.

"Alright, one more monster to go and I can turn this quest in!" She said to herself. She searched all over until she found her next target. IF slowly crept up behind the monster. She raised her Qatars and struck the monster down. IF did a fist pump in the air, as she's forgotten how satisfying it was to complete a quest.

During her victory, her phone began to ring. She picked it up, flipped it open and put it against her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yeah, hey. It's me" said Shane.

"Oh, The Black Knight" said IF. "What's up? You alright?"

"Well. I'm with Noire again so I'm happy, however that's not what I'm calling for" said Shane. "You know Jiro?"

"Yuh-huh. He's the Knightmare who's being preserved in that vat until he regenerates, I was the one who put him in that, why?" Asked IF.

"Well...he's gone" said Shane.

"W-What?" Exclaimed IF. "Gone!?"

"Yeah, no trace, I'm serious" said Shane. "Any idea where he went?". IF started pacing around.

"Er...erm..." She stuttered.

Meanwhile

Shane was leaning against the wall at the Lastation Basilicom, arms crossed and legs crossed over, waiting for a response from IF. Noire walked around the corner.

"Hey Shane!" She said. "Uni is going over to meet Nepgear, plus I heard IF is back. I mean it's not like I want you to come or any-".

"Sure, I'll tag along!" Said Shane.

"Great, we'll be setting off in a couple of minutes!" Cheered Noire, as she left the room.

"I'll call you back" he whispered to the phone, as he hung up the phone.

Planeptune

I was playing video games with Neptune, a fighting game it was.

"Man, you really suck at this" said Neptune.

"That's because I'm not playing it seriously" I said.

"Hmmm, tell you what. If you lose to me one more time, you'll have to do whatever I say for a week!" She exclaimed. A week? Anything? I am about 102% sure that Neptune really likes me, so I'm kinda afraid of what she has in her mind. Of course, I'm not one to back away from a video game challenge.

"You think you can beat me at this game?" I asked.

"Brutha, I am the king of this crib" teased Neptune.

"Ohhh we gettin the hip talk on now, let's do it. Another round!" I joked. Neptune started another round. I wasn't playing seriously until now. I secretly unlocked all the secret combos. As soon as the match started, Neptune was surprised I wasn't button mashing and actually doing advanced moves. Needless to say I beat her.

"Noooo! What kind of sorcery is this?" Asked Neptune.

"Internet and strategy guides" I said. Neptune sighed.

"Aww, I had a lot of cool things planned as well..." She sighed. The elevator opened and Nepgear, Noire, Uni and...Shane?!

"Neptune, guess who else has returned!" Exclaimed Nepgear.

"Holy HDMI cables, if it isn't the Black Knight, Lord and saviour of Lastation!" Cried out Neptune. Shane laughed.

"Ahaha, nice to see you again to!" He said. He looked at me.

"Oh. Who's this?" He asked. Great, more acting. I sighed and said

"Names Sam..." I said, raising my hand to say hello. Shane didn't respond but instead began walking around the Basilicom.

Nepgear and Uni played games, while I just sat back, head tilted back, looking at the ceiling. "So Nepgear, this is Shane, who you spoke to me about the other day" I said

"Ah yes, I'm glad that he is back!" Exclaimed Nepgear. She turned around and looked at Noire. "But I'm sure that Noire here, missed him the most!"

"W-What?" Asked a now flustered Noire. "It's not like I missed him or anything!"

"Ah, how you spent days and days looking for him, how you used to always make time for him, the face you're making now as he spoke to you! And don't forget how you always watched him when-"

"AH! NONONONONONO!" Exclaimed Noire, her face was fully red. I laughed.

"I'll be right back" I said. I walked to my room to check something.

I opened the door and saw that all of my drawers on my nightstand were open. Shane was sat on my windowsill, looking through my notebook.

"Didn't know you were into Fantasy" he said, closing it. "Thinking of publishing it?"

"Ah no, not really!" I said. "Anyway what're you-"

"And may I ask, is Neptune your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Uh no, why do you ask?" I asked, cautiously. Shane lifted up the photograph of me and Purple Heart at the photo booth. I started to blush. "Oh t-t-that was platonic ok! Now what are you doing here?"

"Ok, ok...I need your help to find something! Do you know about Jiro, the guy in the vat at Lowee.

"Yeah he attacked me then went back to sleep. I also gained the ability to track things" I responded.

"Well that's good because he's missing" said Shane.

"Missing?" I asked.

"Yuh-huh and I'm not sure if it's our friends at Fox or not. Can you track him?"

"Y-Yeah sure" I looked at the door, wondering whether they would hear if I transformed or not. "Wait, can we wait until later, I don't wanna risk them hearing me as I'm pretty sure IF doesn't want them to know I'm a Knightmare"

"Yep, I can wait" he said. "Come on, they'll be wondering where we are". I walked out and into the living room, sat back down on the spot on the sofa. I watched everyone play games. As I watched Neptune lose repeatedly, I was thinking about what Shane told me. He said he wasn't sure if Fox took Jiro. But if that was the case, then who? I haven't really made any other enemies since I got here. Damn, what am I thinking, I need to stop making it about me! Probably a enemies of Lowee or something...maybe.

Hours passed before the sun started to settle. I waited outside the Basilicom, waiting for Noire and Uni to leave. I lingered around the entrance until Shane came out.

"Ah! My knight in shining armour!" I said.

"Yeah, very funny. C'mon, IF wanted us to meet us to discuss what's going on" he said, walking on ahead. "Jet Set Range".

"Hey, wait up!" I said. He was walking faster than usual, but the way he was walking suggested he was angry at something. "Is something up?"

"Hm? No not really. What's on your mind?" He responded, slowing down with his walking.

"You see, angry..." I said

"Angry?" Wondered Shane. "Well...I'm a little bit jealous" he said. "Of you...if that sounds strange then-"

"Hm? Why what've I done that's greater than you?" I asked, grinning.

"Nah it's, it's stupid"

"Aww come on tell me!" I exclaimed, punching his arm.

"Alright" he said. "Is it true that you accidentally groped Noire?".

"Oh...erm. Well...Histoire tried getting Noire to punch me to test my reflexes out in a fight, I was a really big coward so I looked away, flailing my arms in a frenzy to avoid being hit. And yeah, that happened..."

Shane carried on walking. Now we were outside of Planeptune.

"Well, I mean it's not like I care or anything..." He said. I gasped with realisation.

"Holy crap! Are you...? Are you being a Tsundere?" I asked, excited. Shane picked up the pace and I began to cackle like a child on Christmas morning. "Aha! You are! Oh my god, you and Noire? Mmmmhmmmm! Match made in heaven!" I teased.

"Heh, c'mon we're almost there!" Laughed Shane who began to run.

"Hey, you running from embarrassment? C'mere!" I said as I started to run as well.

"You're late..." Said IF, who was waiting with her arms crossed.

"Hey we were deepening our friendship!" I said.

"What're you gay?" She asked. "Wait never mind, you and Purple Heart getting all lovey dovey with each other!"

"Eh! Why are you both bringing that out and IF how the hell do you know anyway?" I demanded.

"Well Shane hung up on me! So I looked through his vision and saw that photo and may I just say you both really should go out with each other" she responded with a smug look on her face. I sighed with embarrassment.

"I appreciate the Tumblr shipping, but anyway what's this about? Where did Jiro go?" I asked.

"I hoped you would've known as well" IF sighed. "Now you guys discussed whether FoxHunt did this and now that I think about it, that's a good question! They wouldn't dare send anyone there after White Heart pretty much killed all of the Stalkers that were dispatched, and they aren't afraid to do things loudly. Whoever this person is, acted alone, why? No idea"

"But what would this person benefit from kidnapping Jiro? I thought we were the only ones who-" asked Shane. Before he finished his sentence, IF whipped a pistol out of her jacket and fired it in the air. "God damn!" Yelled Shane. "Why the shit would you-?"

"That was a warning shot, I'd recommend you come out of hiding..." Said IF. We all looked behind us and heard clapping.

"You got me...!" Said a female voice. A thin figure in green armour walked around the corner. Was she wearing a Knightmare? No doubt about it, she was! The style of the armour, the purple light slits on the helmet, the power radiating off her!

"IF, that's definitely a Knightmare!" I whispered.

"Nice hiding technique. You a ninja, friend of Marvy?" Asked IF.

"No and no. I learned this from Jiro!" She exclaimed. Her helmet came off, revealing her face of a teenager, with blue ponytail hair. "Call me Loki!" She said.

"As in God of trickery?" I asked.

"Well, I did trick my way into stealing Jiro, so yes: Loki" she said, skipping over to Shane. "Why what fearsome armour!" Teased Loki, sliding her hand down his chest plate. Shane quickly grabbed her hand and threw it off him.

"Sorry, Loki. I'm taken" Shane said coldly. Loki scoffed and walked over to me.

"What about you handsome?" She asked. Crap. Whenever people flirt with me, I have no words to respond. Whenever girls flirt with me back at my world, I ignored them as I didn't know whether it was fake or real.

"Hmm? The shy type?" She asked. She licked her lips. "My kinda type!". I gritted my teeth and shoved her away.

"Alright, what the hell is your problem?" I yelled.

"Hm? Oh I just want to absorb both your powers...and kill you!" She exclaimed, continuing to lick her lips. "I just want to give you guys a good time before I end you!". What the hell was with this girl? She just openly admitted what she wanted to do to us! I have met a lot of cocky people in my life, but Loki? She just made the top of my list!

Loki then suddenly backstepped as IF fired her gun at her.

"Where is Jiro?" Demanded IF. Loki chuckled.

"You seem to be a nuisance" she teased.

"You seem to be a fucking nuisance as well" yelled IF. "Answer my question"

"He's in Leanbox, little girl! Why, you got a crush on him? He's been taken y'know...literally" laughed Loki. IF growled.

"Stop. Being. A. Smart. Ass" she boomed. IF put her pistol away and picked up her Qatars. Loki cackled, as her helmet reformed.

"This should be fun..."

IF's Qatars began to light up in flames, as of they were charging. Shane grabbed my shirts collar and dragged me back.

"Transform now" he coldly said. I listened to him and activated my Knightmare. "She calls the move: Demon Summon. It unleashes a devastating fire attack".

"A demon? She summons a DEMON?" I asked, shocked.

"Not sure if the name is for show, but seeing what that attack does, maybe she is..."

IF threw her arm back and then forwards releasing a large fireball, heading towards Loki. Instead of running the other direction, she charged straight through the fireball and grabbed IF by the neck.

"Let go of her!" I shouted, as I charged towards her. Loki grinned and threw IF at me. Her plan failed though, as I caught her. "You alright?" I asked IF.

"Yeah, tricky little bitch..." She mumbled, as she got back up on her feet. Loki pulled out two daggers, both curved and had teeth evenly spaced out. I stepped in front of IF and summoned my Great Axe.

"Alright, what do you gain from taking Jiro?" I demanded, pointing my axe at Loki.

"I told you! I want to kill you and gain your powers!" She said, shrugging her shoulders. I stretched my arms out and strengthened them, tilting my axe into a guarding position. I braced myself, as her daggers began charging a fire orange.

As her daggers grew a brighter orange, she grinned a violent, fierce looking grin and scraped her foot like a bull ready to charge. I held my Great Axe out even further until I heard;

"Cross combination!". Loki turned to her right, wondering who said that. To my surprise, Purple Heart was there, she charged at Loki, swinging a fierce sword in diagonal directions repeatedly, knocking Loki back with each hit. She swung her sword up, sending Loki flying in the air. She landed on some rocks, toppled backwards down the spiky rocks and eventually tumbled down into a ravine. We all climbed on the rocks and looked down into the large ravine and watched her helpless body fall into the river. We waited for her to emerge...but she never came back up.

"Should we go down?" I asked.

"No. She's probably dead" said IF. "Thanks for the help Neptune! How'd you find me?"

"Well, originally I was going to see if Sam was in the arcade. But then I remembered you've been out on a guild mission all day, then here I see that girl fighting you" said Neptune. She glanced over at Shane. "I thought you went back to Lastation?". Shane started stuttering.

"U-uh. Well I haven't been to Planeptune for a while! So I thought I'd check out the dungeon areas again!" He said. "I'll get going!". Shane quickly walked off, Neptune then looked at me.

"You must be this Purple Knight character yes?" She asked. I gulped. As she's still in HDD form, I was questioning if she thought I was a nuisance in my Knightmare, plus she doesn't know who I am.

"Yeah...that's me" I said. Neptune then smiled.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. "You saved my friends multiple times and most recently IF!".

"Well I feel flattered Ne- Lady Purple Heart" I said. "I didn't think about that!".

"Well, if you ever need the favour returning. Come see me at the Basilicom! I have some important things to attend to, I'll see you back home IF" she smiled, as she flew off back towards Planeptune.

I was until she was out of sight to transform back.

"You haven't told Neptune you're the Purple Knight?" Asked IF.

"Yeah I thought you told me not to" I said.

"I said to not tell them you are pumped with shares, it was alright to tell them you are a bearer of a Knightframe" she told. She walked off while I stood on the rocks trying to find Loki. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing" I said. "Just a shame really, she seemed to know how to use her Knightframe"

"Yeah..." Said IF as she continued walking away. "C'mon, let's not keep Neptune waiting". I followed on and walked with IF. As I was walking back to Planeptune with her, I couldn't help but think that Loki seemed to be in...well I know it sounds weird but: pain. Emotional pain of course as she would've totally shown it. But back in the human world I would act all goofy and trying to lighten things up for everyone if something troubled me. "Hey! What's up? you look like you're in deep philosophy there!"

"Huh? Oh no I was kinda thinking about...this book I'm reading!" I said. IF rolled her eyes as if to give me a sarcastic 'right' look.

As we arrived to the entrance of the Basilicom, it was already nighttime. The nation was quiet and the stars were shining brightly. IF stopped and said

"Hey, gotta go turn this quest in. Good night" she said, waving then walking the other direction.

"Oh, goodnight, IF" I said, waving her goodbye as well. I entered the elevator and pressed the top floor button, as usual. As the elevator rose, I couldn't help but think about what I thought about Loki. I started pacing around with a lot of questions. The Knightmare's aren't widely known to everyone, so I'd expect she'd have some difficulty finding other Knightframes.

"Hey, you gonna walk around all night?" Asked Neptune. I looked at the doors and saw they were already open. "Didn't you hear the loud ding?"

"Heh, nope. I should get my hearing checked" I chuckled. I walked towards the sofa and just flopped on it.

"So where have you been?" Asked Neptune. I sighed.

"...Arcade" I mumbled, on the brink of falling asleep on the comfy sofa. Neptune sighed.

"Sam, no you haven't" she said, bluntly. She walked up to me and lifted me shirt up. I screamed with embarrassment.

"AH! W-W-W-What are you?" I gasped, surprised. She poked my chest, I looked st it and saw a bruise and some cuts. As I was looking at them, I was thinking 'holy crap' as I did not even feel any bruises or cuts on my chest! "Do you wanna talk? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm ok. I'm not really comfortable discussing how it happened if you don't mind" I said. Neptune then sat next to me and got close.

"Pleeeease?" She asked.

"Neptune, I said-". Neptune then transformed into Purple Heart and then brought herself closer to me.

"Please?" She asked. I sighed again.

"I am alright ok? I'm really tired so, I think I may go to bed right now" I yawned. Neptune transformed back to her human form,

"Aww, you're no fun..." She moaned.

"Good...night Neppy" I yawned as I stumbled into my room with tiredness.

As I prepared to flop on my bed, my room was illuminated by a purple light, seeping through the curtains. I wandered towards my curtain and peeked out of the window. As I peeped an eye through the curtains, I saw a purple light illuminating in the distance. As I fully opened my curtain to take a better look, the light began to move rapidly away from me. I turned around to check for Neptune and opened the window.

"Hey!" I shouted. "That you, Loki?" I asked. ...no answer. I moaned and slammed the window shut. And without thinking, I flopped on my bed, and shut my eyes in a instant...


End file.
